Trick r' Treat
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Semi-AU] Los Dioses lo llamaron Naraku el Exiliado, y en Halloween era el Diablo. No tenía cultos, seguidores, sacrificios en su nombre ni aquelarres, sólo una bruja mal encarada que lo invocaba cada Noche de Brujas y una leyenda tergiversada. [Fanfic participante de la actividad La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]
1. Naraku el Exiliado

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

 **Fic participante del foro** _ **¡Siéntate!**_ **, en la actividad** _ **"La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!"**_

 **Reto:** [Ambientes] 16. Halloween _._

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje soez, alusión a sustancias adictivas, violencia física y psicológica, situaciones ligeramente eróticas, muerte de personaje.

 **Nota:** la actividad de Halloween del foro _¡Siéntate!_ , fue cerrada desde noviembre del 2015. Estuve participando pero debido a ciertas situaciones no pude llegar a tiempo con el fic durante el tiempo que la actividad estuvo abierta, así que el fic oficialmente no participa en dicha actividad, sin embargo, sí nace de ella.

* * *

" _Sólo dejo el sonido de muchas palabras oídas al azar con ecos burlones. Canté al cielo. El exilio me hizo libre, llevándome de mundo en mundo, desde todos los mundos"_

 **George Santayana**

* * *

 **Naraku el Exiliado**

Tal vez el instante del muy lejano pasado que lo llevó hasta ese momento en especial no se tratase más que de un arranque de cobardía alimentado por una negación eterna a desaparecer por siempre, a dejar que su légalo, que se había convertido en algo peor que un vulgar desperdicio, una simple porquería, se perdiera con el paso de las generaciones, convertidas en no más que leyendas tergiversadas donde el malo muere miserablemente junto a toda su estirpe y, para no fallar, el bueno gana y se queda con la chica. El mundo y universo en perfecto equilibrio y armonía gracias a él y solamente a él y su desaparición.

Cómo no, y luego él era el villano.

Al pensar en la porquería en la cual había convertido su trabajo, Naraku sonrió de lado, irónico como él solo, como había sabido hacer desde hace tanto tiempo atrás. Sonrió elegante y fresco mientras caminaba sobre las anchas aceras de asfalto citadinas e ignoraba las estridentes luces neón de los edificios y comercios que le golpeaban el rostro, que iluminaban la noche como un día artificial y colorido. También, hace décadas, que las luces del actual Tokio escondían las estrellas. Contaminación lumínica le llamaban, según recordaba haber leído hace poco en un artículo de internet.

Ignoró los gritos y risas de júbilo que se concentraban en el centro de la enorme calle a un lado de su acera. Caminaba en sentido contrario a todos ellos tal y como hiciera durante quinientos años e incluso más allá, cuando el _padre_ de Naraku era humano, estúpido e inútil.

Las personas que festejaban aquella tradición extranjera que no entendían y que no les interesaba tampoco comprender, se veían unos a otros envueltos en extravagantes trajes y rostros elaboradamente maquillados, ajenos a toda religiosidad o costumbre milenaria japonesa. Pero nadie se quejaba, ni siquiera él, que les seguía la corriente con el único fin de hacerse uno con todos y él mismo con su clásico camuflaje de toda la vida.

Durante quinientos años se camufló como no más que un humano, ¿por qué dejar de hacerlo en su noche favorita del año?

 _La Guerra de la Perla de Shikon_ , como le gustaba llamarla, había acabado con él. A otras personas les gustaba llamarlo _La Guerra de InuYasha_ , y otras más _La Guerra por el Coño de Kikyō_. Lo hacía para molestar al malo, eso era claro; el término de _Perla_ y _Shikon_ hacía sonar sus años de gloria, violencia y matanza con un matiz mucho más elegante y respetable. Porque Naraku se seguía considerando digno y respetable a pesar de los siglos transcurridos, metido en aquella piel y actitud de humano miserable que no podía vivir, sino apenas sobrevivir. Pero aún así nada ni nadie podía quebrar su eterna vanidad y narcisismo, no si aquello incluso había contribuido a su propio nacimiento. Era inherente en él, imposible de desaparecer. No importaban los castigos y las condenas, los viejos hábitos a veces son imposibles de corregir.

Sólo era una persona castigada por los Dioses, tal vez, también víctima del destino y sus ambiciones, pero no por eso menos orgulloso; incluso eso le daba algo de derecho para enojarse con la vida, el destino y su puñetera suerte. Le daba el pretexto ideal para volverse un amargado, un perfecto imbécil y camuflar sus rotundos fracasos, lavarse las manos como siempre hacía y echarle la culpa a los demás, como siempre hizo.

Había sido demasiado orgulloso y egoísta como para morir y quedarse en el maldito más allá y toda la mierda que le esperaba en aquel pequeño lugar del infierno que él mismo se había apartado. En su momento, se dejó llevar por la corriente putrefacta en las manos de la muerte. Cruzó como un alma al fin en paz. Por un instante sintió la calidez pacifica que significaba estar en paz con uno mismo. La luz al final del túnel, como algunos le llaman, agradablemente cegadora del destino que a todos nos depara al dar el último aliento. Pero sus crímenes y la lista de deudas en su haber era demasiado grande incluso para el más allá.

Nadie lo aceptó. Kikyō jamás lo hizo y jamás lo haría, no podría encontrarse en el más allá con ella. Un caso perdido. Lo supo antes de morir, e incluso, le pareció algo justo. Quizá se arrepintió más que nunca, en ese momento, de haberla matado definitivamente no poco tiempo atrás de encontrar su propia perdición. Creyó que al menos podría expugnar su pena en un lugar donde no tuviera que lidiar con nada ni nadie más, ni siquiera con el motivo de sus obsesiones, solamente deseaba que lo dejaran solo y en paz, ¿era mucho pedir? Incluso en la actualidad a algunos de los peores criminales los dejaban en completo aislamiento. Pero la sorpresa que se llevó no fue grata, y si acaso, terrible.

Si Onigumo en su momento creyó que no había peor cosa que ser engañado por una puñetera araña demonio, ser enterrado en la memoria de un ser despechado y celoso durante cincuenta años y ver fuera de sus manos la joya y la mujer deseada después de ser timado tan estúpidamente, Naraku, por su parte, pagó su cuota de crímenes como asesino y estafador.

Vamos, que lo consideraron peor que a Onigumo.

Fue algo así como un _juicio_. Los fantasmas y demonios que lo habitaban y en su momento le dieron vida pagaron por su odio y ambición en el infierno, sin excepción. No había una sola cosa buena en él; tal vez solamente esa nimia parte humana que todavía quedaba en el putrefacto corazón del bastardo Onigumo. Esa parte que lo hizo sentir en paz con su padre y creador y que logró cruzar, no a un lugar mejor, sino desaparecer en la tranquilidad infinita de no existir más en ningún plano existencial para que no quedase el peligro de encontrar la manera de regresar.

La energía de Onigumo se extinguió para siempre, como debió suceder décadas atrás, y había ocasiones en que Naraku incluso llegaba a extrañarlo. Su viejo amigo, su peor enemigo, hasta que se dio cuenta que era él mismo, Naraku, su propio y más terrible enemigo: nada de InuYasha y su grupo de pacotilla, nada de Kikyō y sus reencarnaciones, nada de demonios enojados por ofensas o extensiones traidoras.

Su juicio eventualmente llegó. Los Dioses de todos los mundos existentes en el vasto universo, demasiado asqueados ante su presencia, lo rechazaron de todos los planos de castigo y condena que pudiesen existir. Irasue incluso abogó por el asesinato de Tekkei, la madre de la Princesa Abi.

—Un demonio que mata a otro demonio, aún peor, un demonio con nexos en el más allá, es un acto que no merece perdón alguno —Naraku se vio tentado a rodar los ojos mientras la demonio lo acusaba con aquel tono de severidad casi descarada, indiferente, como si fuera muy poca cosa como para gastar saliva en él. Por unos instantes pensó en desatar el infierno ahí mismo, pero se limitó a insultarla en su mente, _maldita mujerzuela albina_ , y se obligó a mantener la compostura—. Aún peor, por beneficio propio. Y ni siquiera es un demonio, es un híbrido, y siempre lo será, por muy _"demonio"_ que se vaya vuelto gracias a la Perla de Shikon.

La mujer había impreso una profunda tonalidad peyorativa a la palabra. Después de todo, sí, en esos instantes Naraku finalmente era un demonio completo como siempre había deseado, sin embargo su condición era artificial, casi falsa, y el gusto le había durado apenas unos minutos, durante su batalla final contra InuYasha y los suyos. Seguía conservando el cabello blanco, los grandes colmillos, la piel marrón endurecida, las afiladas púas que nacían de su columna y los ojos enrojecidos, pero por dentro se sentía débil y cansado.

Qué mala suerte que la madre de uno de los participantes en su pequeño juego bélico justamente fuera una de sus juezas…

—Opino que más vergüenza debería sentir la finada Tekkei por haberse dejado matar por un _híbrido_ , mi respetable señora —Procuró marcar la burla en las últimas palabras al tiempo que le dedicaba su mejor gesto de infinito desprecio, cosa que no alegró en lo más mínimo a la orgullosa madre de Sesshōmaru. Estaba ofendida y participaba en el juicio porque él había ido por ahí, muy campante, profanando la tumba del padre de su hijo, y por asesinar demonios con nexos en el otro mundo. Para los demonios con tales habilidades, mismas con las cuales contaba Irasue, aquellos crímenes se traducían en una afrenta contra ellos mismos también, aunque entre ellos fuesen enemigos—. Personalmente considero que Tekkei no era un demonio, con nexos en el más allá, tan poderoso —agregó Naraku, no satisfecho con el desagradable gesto de reproche de Irasue—. No más que una simple arpía.

—Tekkei era un demonio fénix —le corrigió otro de sus jueces.

Los demonios siempre le parecieron mucho más extraños que los híbridos, incluso que los humanos: los seres humanos eran sencillos, y también absurdamente complicados, sí, pero sencillos muy a su manera, y los híbridos, que tenían tanto de ellos, terminaban siendo un espécimen muy similar, y el más claro ejemplo eran InuYasha y él. Pero los demonios, y peor si también eran Dioses, eran harina de otro costal… mira que ponerse a discutir por esas cosas en ese momento; o la especie era naturalmente así de extraña, o definitivamente no les importaba su caso. Naraku veía eso y casi le entraban ganas de regresar a ser híbrido o darles una buena razón a esos infelices para que de verdad lo odiasen.

Poco antes de saber cuál sería el destino de su eterna existencia, y sospechando ya lo que le esperaba, hizo algo que todos consideraron imperdonable: robó el Meido Seki, la joya sagrada de Irasue capaz de abrir portales a otros mundos y devolver la vida a los muertos. Y aún peor, la utilizó.

Quiso devolverle la vida a Kikyō para seguir eternamente peleando contra ella, buscando matarla siempre, sin conseguirlo, pero cuando lo intentó fue incapaz de completar el proceso. Se necesitaba algo de ella, lo que fuera, y todo lo relacionado a Kikyō había desaparecido para siempre en energía una vez que logró estar en paz y cruzar al más allá justo como debió suceder para que cincuenta años después su reencarnación no le resultara una patada en las pelotas.

Luego, además de no quedar nada de Kikyō en el mundo, se dio cuenta que ya no sentía el mismo deseo de verla de nuevo. Quizá solamente se trataba de la fuerza de la costumbre, pero el corazón de Onigumo ya no estaba con él. Ya sólo quedaba él, Naraku mismo, y su propia esencia, aunque no tuviera corazón.

Pero sí podía tener _otro_ , y conseguirlo era cosa tan sencilla como lo había sido la primera vez. Pensó primero en cualquiera de los demás para traerlo de vuelta a la vida, como ultima maldad y ultima afrenta para los Dioses y los demonios relacionados con ellos. Si iban a decidir su destino y a condenarlo por hijo de puta, que al menos tuvieran una buena razón para hacerlo; la última fechoría, por muy nimia que fuera. El niño que sale regañado y castigado por su gran broma de mal gusto y se retira a su rincón no sin antes sacarles la lengua a los adultos.

Y sí. Se las arregló para devolver la vida a Kagura, cosa que no vino a fuerza de la inconsciencia de sus propios actos o el azar. Había sido su más rebelde extensión, y también su creación favorita, incluso por encima de extensiones como Kanna, quien al final también lo traicionó, o por encima de Byakuya, el único que siempre le fue fiel y jamás lo desobedeció. Kagura, al final de cuentas, siempre había sido su compañera de peleas y discusiones. Su juguete favorito, la extensión a la cual más disfrutaba controlar y presionar precisamente porque era la que más odiaba ser manipulada.

No tenía planeado condenarse solo, y en su cabeza, Kagura debía pagar también por sus actos y sus traiciones, por la sangre que tenía ya reseca en las manos cuando asesinó bajo su mandato, y sin mucho remordimiento de su parte, encima.

El resto de sus extensiones había muerto de maneras espantosas. Pero la muerte de Kagura había sido la excepción a la regla, y por eso, también, debía pagar. Su pacifica pero dolorosa muerte en compañía de Sesshōmaru, con una sonrisa en los labios y rodeada de blancas flores primaverales, no le parecía justa en comparación con la vida que había llevado. De sus extensiones era la que más le debía cuentas y si él iba a pagar, se llevaría al menos a alguien más entre las patas; al final de cuentas la justicia siempre era injusta para la parte perdedora.

Y entonces Kagura volvió a él, desnuda y confundida como la primera vez, pero era ella, ni más ni menos. Sus jueces no tardaron en darse cuenta de su ultimo peor acto, y aunque Irasue estaba ofendida por haber sido burlada de manera tan descarada y casi condenando a los hijos de sus hijos, y por el mismo hecho de que Kagura hubiera sido devuelta a la vida, con su muerte, ahora insignificante para su hijo y su evolución ya que su regreso había sido completamente ilegitimo, no pudieron hacer nada por ella, ni mucho menos por él.

Al haber sido Naraku, nuevamente, su creador y dador de vida, ni siquiera los dioses tenían poder sobre la hechicera de los vientos. Cuando se dio cuenta de su situación una vez que la confusión de recién nacida se disipó, gritó, reclamó, se quejó y casi hasta rogó incluso por el regreso a la muerte, por una segunda oportunidad para vivir y regresar al elemento natural al cual siempre perteneció, pero nadie más tiene derecho sobre los hijos más que la propia madre, le habían dicho.

Naraku se regodeó en su última maldad. Le sonrió igual que una madre con el corazón hinchado de falsa bondad y la benevolencia melodramática después de atrapar en plena travesura a su hijo más rebelde. Le dijo que no se hundiría sólo, que no tomaría toda la responsabilidad del sufrimiento que causó, y fue entonces que vino el veredicto final: no sería aceptado en ningún nivel del Infierno existente, al Reino de los Narakas.

Vaya nombre se le había ocurrido ponerse, se dijo Naraku en aquel entonces.

Los verdugos del mundo de los condenados se negaron a recibirlo, lo despreciaron por su infinita maldad, una maldad que resultaba inhumana incluso para los que jamás lo habían sido. No podían aceptar en su mundo a alguien que, lo sabían, podían leer su pútrido corazón, jamás se arrepentiría de sus actos ni encontraría sufrimiento en el castigo de los mismos. Si acaso el híbrido terminaría tomándolo con un halago. Un trabajo inútil donde sabían que no conseguirían nada infringiendo sobre él los tormentos necesarios para regresar al mundo nuevamente a enmendar sus pecados. Ni siquiera a los villanos de la divinidad superior a los mortales les agradaba la idea de perder el tiempo con una causa perdida. Era como un criminal al cual no le valía pagar condena porque no había cabida para la readaptación, sino ir directamente a la sentencia de muerte.

Tampoco fue aceptado en el cementerio de los demonios, donde las almas de los seres sobrenaturales descansaban eternamente, y mucho menos fue aceptado en el más allá, donde habitaban los espíritus humanos, muy a pesar de su origen y antigua condición de híbrido. Ni siquiera fue aceptado por los guardianes del purgatorio.

Comenzaron a llamarlo _Naraku el Exiliado_. Exiliado del mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. Le dio igual, como si lo necesitara. Atrás había quedado aquel momento de paz, ya no lo recordaba, ni mucho menos lo añoraba. No podía, y sobre todo, no quería hacerlo, porque eso significaría penar allí donde terminara el resto de sus vidas o la maldita eternidad.

Y entonces el veredicto fue una sorpresa para él y una verdadera angustia para su renacida Kagura, quien insistía en que cargar con parte de la culpa por un descuido de los dioses era la cosa más absurda e injusta que había visto jamás.

Pero nada de eso importó, y los condenaron a volver al mundo de los vivos. Pensó que qué mejor. Él, que se había negado a morir tantas veces solamente por llevarle la contra al mundo entero, para preservar su légalo y conseguir a base de sudor y sangre ajena lo que creía que se merecía, ahora lo devolvían de nuevo a la vida casi como si se tratase de un regalo. Podría volver al mundo de los vivos para seguir haciendo de las suyas, como tantas veces había hecho, ideando nuevas habilidades y perfeccionando poderes para volverse inmortal, más inmortal que muchos de los demonios que había enfrentado. Lo conseguiría con Perla de Shikon o sin ella. Él siempre salía del hoyo, desde Onigumo.

Pero, como últimamente le pasaba, el tiro le salió por la culata: sí, vivió y fue regresado al mundo de los vivos, pero no como un demonio, ni siquiera como un medio demonio, sino como un asqueroso humano.

 _Porque polvo eres, y al polvo serás tornado_ , leyó tiempo después en la Biblia.

Pero su origen había sido completamente humano, y a eso lo devolvieron. Al mundo humano, _como humano_. Estuvo a punto de reclamar, de matarlos a todos si pudiera, de desatar el infierno en la tierra y en los altos aposentos de las divinidades que lo gobernaban, pero antes de poder siquiera protestar, Irasue, quien había tomado el castigo como una venganza personal más que como un proceso para hacerlo pagar por sus pecados, se adelantó.

—A excepción de una noche al año —dijo la mujer solemne desde su asiento, en aquel ostentoso estrado frente a él, y sobre él—. Podrás recuperar tus poderes, mermados, por supuesto, a falta de la Perla de Shikon, ya que tu condición demoniaca tampoco puede ser anulada por ningún poder, pero solamente una vez al año.

Naraku alzó una ceja, todo aquello le sonaba a una broma barata. La mujer elevó aún más el mentón, compitiendo en orgullo y altivez con el condenado.

—En la Víspera de Todos los Santos.

—¿Y eso qué mierda es? —espetó sin pudor alguno.

—Investígalo.

Y para cuando acordó fue expulsado de aquella dimensión abruptamente igual que un bebé expulsado de una cruel matriz. Cayó nuevamente sobre la tierra, desnudo, confundido, y extrañamente adolorido; débil, más bien.

La coraza marrón en la cual se había convertido su piel, musculo y hueso al transformarse en demonio gracias al poder de la Perla de Shikon volvió a su estado delgado de piel humana, pálida ahora como la de un desahuciado. Sus ojos enteramente rojos se volvieron sobre un fondo blanco y dos iris café, con la vista entorpecida durante las noches. Las marcas purpuras sobre sus pómulos desaparecieron, el cabello blanco y encrespado se le ennegreció y los prominentes colmillos se volvieron muelas y caninos comunes y corrientes, propensas a las caries y a los golpes, al ácido de los cítricos y el dolor de las tardías muelas del juicio. Se volvió un humano de pies a cabeza.

No fue capaz de ponerse en pie durante varios minutos. Cuando miró sus manos y se tocó la cara notó que era igual que siempre, mantenía la identidad y la cara del fallecido Hitomi Kagewaki, el joven terrateniente al cual tiempo atrás había robado la apariencia e identidad, pero la debilidad humana en él era palpable, aún más que en aquellos días pasados en los que debía reconstruirse escondido entre las mazmorras de su castillo. ¿Se sentiría así de débil y enfermo el pobre muchacho al cual le había robado el rostro y sus tierras?

Cuando pudo recuperarse notó que Kagura estaba con él en las mismas condiciones: desnudos y solos en un nuevo mundo, como recién nacidos con cuerpos de adulto. Iguales que Adán y Eva.

Se echó a reír cuando pensó en la absurda comparación religiosa. Tantas religiones, tantas opciones; era como para volverse loco y salir a matarse los unos a los otros. Incluso la espiritualidad era de libre comercio, y la salvación, completamente gratis.

Por eso los humanos estaban tan locos, se dijo, observando a los juerguistas disfrazados caminar por la calle en dirección contraria, a los japoneses aprovechando la fecha para portarse un poco mal, algunos de ellos montados en motocicletas y haciendo piruetas intrépidas en medio del trafico para luego escapar de los guardias y la policía; a las lolitas caminando con sus zapatos de plataforma, las faldas y mangas abombadas y los pequeños sombreros purpuras y negros sobre sus pelucas rosas, todas con esas lentillas enormes que estaban tan de moda y que las hacían parecer muñecas que se le antojaban ridículas y de lo más asexuales.

 _Halloween, Noche de Brujas, Víspera de Todos los Santos._ Años después comprendió que la fecha estaba relacionada con el fin de la cosecha y el final del verano en una cultura completamente ajena a la japonesa, pero todos los días del mundo son internacionales. Aún sin conocer siglos atrás el significado de las palabras de Irasue, pudo darse cuenta que esa noche especial en la cual volvía a ser él mismo, coincidía básicamente con el inicio del otoño y la temporada oscura.

¿Y qué se podía hacer en esa fecha más que, básicamente, unirse a la celebración? Últimamente hasta los Yakuza regalaban dulces a los niños.

* * *

La muy arpía nunca le decía en qué lugar verla. Él tenía que apañárselas, como si hubiera tan pocos bares y antros en el centro de Tokio.

Esta vez, en particular, estaba en un lugar más o menos decente. Burló la cadena y a los guardias de la entrada con una sola mirada; aquellos ojos rojos de víbora entrando al paraíso. Le abrieron la puerta de par en par, como debía ser, y fue recibido por una oleada de sonidos mezclados, tan estridentes como los olores nocturnos que inundaron sus fosas nasales. Luces neón volaban por cada rincón del oscuro sitio y en un par de ocasiones los láser le dieron directamente en los ojos rojos que, dada la noche, cualquiera pensaría que se trataban de lentillas. Oscuridad completa contra luces relampagueantes y alocadas, falsas y confusas. _Un epiléptico, aquí, se muere_ , pensó.

El aroma del alcohol y el tabaco lo inundaba todo, y el sitio estaba a reventar de gente. Tuvo una sensación de satisfacción al aspirar los aromas del vicio. Era Halloween, Víspera de Todos los Santos, su noche favorita del año. La única que realmente le provocaban ganas de vivir desde hace quinientos años.

La gente bailaba frenética en la pista, en los rincones, a un lado de sus mesas. Algunos tenían cigarros en la boca, los estirados se abanicaban con asco el humo que les llegaba a la cara, y otros más bailaban, ya no sabía si con alguien o con la bebida que llevaban en la mano, porque hasta Naraku había notado que el país del sol naciente se estaba volviendo una nación de solterones y célibes.

Todos estaban disfrazados, incluyendo los meseros y el DJ, quien se había disfrazado, cómo no, de Jack Sparrow. Se topó de frente con una joven vestida de geisha zombie –últimamente los zombies parecían estar más de moda que nunca-, cuya pareja era un Freddy Krueger de los mejores caracterizados que había visto en muchos años.

Había gente disfrazada de toda clase de monstruos y personajes: vampiros, brujas, hechiceros, mujeres utilizando versiones atrevidas de toda clase de profesiones, enfermeras sexys, policías sexys y princesas de Disney, también en su versión más sensual, tanto que le daban ganas de dejar plantada a su cita.

Más zombies rebosantes de maquillaje y sangre falsa, ataviados con ropa hecha jirones, sorprendentemente ágiles en la pista de baile; Guasones, Mujeres Maravilla, un Batman y una Gatúbela. Al parecer el disfraz de Harley Quinn se había puesto muy de moda gracias a la película que se avecinaba y que él no tenía intención alguna de ver, y el disfraz de Catrina con sus colores y figuras extravagantes en el rostro le seguía de cerca en tendencia con el de la villana de _DC Comics_.

Soltó una risa desquiciada cuando se topó de frente con un grupo de extraños híbridos de maquillaje e intrincado vestuario de monstruos del folclore, ogros y demonios que siglos atrás había visto en persona, con los cuales se había aliado, peleado, que había asesinado y devorado. Pero estos lucían tan contentos…

No, las cosas ya no eran como en sus tiempos, y encontraba a los _Millennials_ como la peor de las generaciones que había visto en medio milenio de vida.

Debería existir un disfraz inspirado en él, para variar, aunque cambió un poco de opinión cuando se vio forzado a empujar a una jovencita usando un elaborado disfraz de Reina de las Viudas Negras; se había maquillado arañas y telarañas en la cara, el cuello y el pecho. Se veía tan simpática y lo puso tan de buenas que casi se vio tentado, no sabía exactamente si a invitarle una copa o a enseñarle que en esta ocasión la Viuda Negra es devorada por el macho. Todo sea en pos de sus compañeros muertos por un revolcón y el noble deseo de asegurar el futuro de su especie.

No había discusión: mucho podían criticar el Halloween por desvirtuar su objetivo y origen principal en aras del consumismo despedido, sin embargo, más allá de todo eso, Halloween era una fiesta para _freaks_ , o para sacar al _freak_ que todos llevan dentro. O para volver a ser uno, en el mejor de los casos.

Mientras caminaba con cierta dificultad entre los agitados asistentes y sorteaba a los bailarines, pudo escuchar, aún por encima de la música, el estruendo de las vibraciones en las paredes, las risas, charlas y gritos de los juerguistas, el familiar latido de un corazón que conocía desde hace bastante tiempo, un corazón que llegó a conocer con tanta eficacia como el propio, un corazón que conocía como la palma de su mano y que había tenido en ella, pero habían pasado cinco siglos desde que lo tocara. Y aún conservaba su viejo aroma, solamente perceptible para él y los demonios que ya no caminaban desde hace décadas sobre la tierra. Podía olerla incluso en medio del aroma a sudor, a látex, alcohol y tabaco.

La sangre llama a la sangre, decían.

Estaba sentada en la barra, dándole la espalda a la tremenda fiesta que se llevaba a cabo tras ella, adoptando el típico papel de mujer que ignora los placeres mundanos, esperando paciente durante la noche algo más intenso e interesante a qué prestarle su valiosa atención.

Alcanzó a notar que llevaba el cabello de distinto color, pero su olor y corazón la delataban. Sabía perfectamente quién era, no importaba el cabello cuidadosamente enmarañado escapando bajo el ancha ala del sombrero de bruja forrado en telas purpuras y negras, y mientras se acercaba a ella caminando con aparente serenidad, una furiosa ansiedad le carcomía su propio corazón mientras más se acercaba, mientras más la observaba, sentada en aquella silla alta de formas exquisitas y elegantes, casi tanto como la del vestido ciñéndose a su cintura.

Y esperaba, caminando sereno, muerto de ansia como un idiota intentando sacar a bailar a la chica más guapa del bar, pero no era atracción ni deseo lo que sentía, sino una furia que le volcaba el estomago y que venía alimentándose de cuando en cuando, en cada noche de brujas de cada año. Ir a buscarla significaba siempre, tarde o temprano, el último de sus fracasos soportables.

—Un cosmopolitan para la dama y un vodka para mí —Recargó un brazo en la barra luego de hacer el pedido al cantinero y adoptó su mejor pose de galán de quinta, pasando entonces a observarla fijamente. Ya no recordaba desde cuándo habían adoptado ese juego tan ridículo.

Ella no se movió. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, la mirada oculta tras el ala del sombrero, enigmática como ella sola.

Cuando estuvo cerca notó que su cabello seguía igual de largo, pero tal y como notó pasos atrás, ya no era negro: se lo había teñido de un color entre gris y lavanda que, cuando le daba la luz del láser, lucía ligeramente plateado. El tono de la melena lo hacía desconocerla por unos instantes, incluso hasta preguntarse si acaso se había equivocado de mujer y estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida.

Lo llevaba peinado de tal forma para parecer enmarañado y descuidado, y toda la maraña ocultaba su cuello, para luego ser develado rápidamente por un pronunciado escote que, al final, resultaba sutil bajo un collar largo del cual colgaba una enorme estrella gris de ocho puntas, con un ojo enorme, verde, en el centro del dije. Le recordó al enorme ojo rojo que lo observaba todo desde la armadura natural de puro hueso que se había formado en su cuerpo, luego de su metamorfosis en el Monte de las Ánimas.

La mujer bebió de golpe lo último que quedaba de su cerveza barata.

—No soy una dama —contestó sin mirarlo.

—¿Una puta?

La afrenta descarada y, por qué no, descarnada, le ganó una amenaza bajo las manos de la mujer. Su mano derecha se aproximó con rapidez al cuello de Naraku, pero no con la suficiente agilidad. Antes de siquiera poder tocarlo el hombre la tomó de la muñeca y sintió entre sus dedos escapar los largos retazos de tela purpura del disfraz.

—Oh, ¿te ofendí? —contestó al tiempo que la obligaba a bajar el brazo con fuerza. Kagura se quejó quedamente, sin atreverse a decirle que la lastimaba, y finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo—. ¿A qué podrías dedicarte, entonces, en estas circunstancias, en este mundo?

—No quieras pasarte de listo, Naraku —espetó con una sonrisa socarrona, dignándose a finalmente mirarlo—. Ni mucho menos intentes asustarme. Es patético que pretendas saber algo de mí, amenazarme e insultarme. Y más te vale que me sueltes.

Y es que, aunque siglos atrás hubiese tenido bajo su control a Kagura, ya no existía ninguna Kanna ni ninguna abeja espía para hablarle de los movimientos de la mujer. Sus suposiciones acerca de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer, incluso de insinuar que no le quedaba otra opción para sobrevivir a la vida humana más que la prostitución, no eran más que intentos de medición para intentar ver más allá de la infranqueable privacidad e independencia que su esclava favorita había logrado construir con el paso de los años. Por ahora, al menos, había descubierto que no encontraría a Kagura bajo el mandato de algún proxeneta ni en ninguna esquina esperando clientes nocturnos.

—¿O qué? —masculló—. ¿Vendrá algún noviecito tuyo a patearme el culo?

Otra vez intentaba suponer. El misterio de si Kagura tenía pareja o no era también otra de las curiosidades que picaba en su mente durante el resto del año.

—Puedo patearte el culo yo misma. No le regalaría semejante honor a cualquier bastardo.

Se miraron con intensidad, rojo contra marrón. _Marrón_. Naraku entrecerró los suyos cuando lo notó, pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar aquella peculiaridad las bebidas fueron puestas frente a ellos y el hombre terminó por soltarla, olvidando al instante la duda. Tomó la bebida de ella con elegancia y se la extendió con un ademán galante y gentil.

—Se han pasado con la decoración este año —comentó observando los hielos del vodka de Naraku: tenían forma de ojos y, encima, emitían luces de colores. Eran de esos hielos modernos que relampagueaban con luz artificial y se agregaban a las bebidas.

—Y tú también —La observó de pies a cabeza sin una sola pizca de pudor—. ¿Qué rayos te has hecho en el cabello?

—Oh, ¿acaso no te gusta? —dijo con un tono de falso dolor—. El cabello gris y lavanda se puso de moda a inicios de este año. Estaba esperando… para teñirlo. No pensé que fueras a darte cuenta.

—Cómo no notarlo. Está horrible —espetó Naraku de mala gana—. Con el cabello así has dejado de parecerte a mí para parecer una de esas chicas de _Instagram_ que le toman fotografías a su café y uñas.

—La idea, Naraku, era precisamente dejar de parecerme a ti. Y si me da la gana lo tiño también de amarillo fosforescente o me rapo.

Ignoró la afrenta y el insulto a su deseo de dejar de parecerse a él y decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿De qué te has vestido este año?

—¿No es obvio? —masculló haciendo un ademán con las manos para que la observase mejor, como si intentase retarlo—. Soy una bruja.

—Entonces no te has disfrazado —Se vio tentada a tirarle el trago encima, pero decidió no desperdiciar una sola gota de alcohol. Al parecer, lo más que podría aspirar esa noche era a embriagarse, y había pasado meses sin probar una sola gota de licor—. Pensé que las brujas eran verdes, con narices puntiagudas y verrugas en la cara. No suelen enseñar tanta pierna —agregó, pasando una mano indiscreta hacia las piernas de la mujer enfundadas en medias de red negra, descubiertas hasta la rodilla delante de la capa trasera del vestido que intentó levantar.

—¡Oye! —Se apresuró a golpearle la mano y él, quizá por el afán de llevar la fiesta en paz o dejar la muy posible pelea que se daría entre ellos, igual que en años anteriores, para más tarde, alejó rápidamente la mano intrusa. Él no insistió más y acercó una silla para sí.

—Imbécil —agregó luego de unos momentos. Naraku se encogió de hombros.

—Intenté buscarte en _Facebook, Instagram,_ y todas esas porquerías de internet —confesó luego de dar un trago a su bebida. Kagura lo imitó y, al terminar, se relamió los labios, dibujando en ellos una sonrisa irónica y casi lastimera.

—¿Para darle _like_ a mis fotos, cagarme los estados, acosarme por _inbox_ e intentar hackear mi cuenta? No, gracias. Ya tuve suficiente de tu vigilancia hace bastantes siglos —contestó resuelta—. Sabes que no uso ni me gustan las redes sociales.

—¿Ves que no somos tan diferentes?

—La diferencia radica en que yo nunca he intentado buscarte. En cambio, tú a mí, sí.

—No me dejarás mentir —Dio otro trago—. Una mujer como tú debe mantenerse vigilada. Uno nunca sabe qué sorpresa puede estarle preparando. O qué traición.

—¿Sabes? Te imagino solo en el cuchitril donde seguramente vives, con una cerveza en una mano y una computadora en frente intentando teclear mi nombre en el buscador mientras piensas en no intentar parecerte a esos _hikikomoris_ gordos llenos de acné. Y mi desinterés en no saber nada de ti radica en el hecho de que no eres en lo más mínimo un hombre sorprendente —contraatacó Kagura—. Eres predecible. Este año tampoco te has disfrazado.

Lo observó con el mismo descaro con el que lo había hecho él. Seguía con su cabello larguísimo y esa noche lo llevaba suelto, y siendo sinceros, lo prefería así que con el cabello blanco que adoptó luego en su transformación a demonio completo. También una capa roja de terciopelo y cuello muy alto ocultaba su espalda y nuca; usaba pantalones negros y un chaleco rojo forrado de encaje oscuro. Las mangas de la camisa eran de satén negro y en las muñecas se retorcían en jirones de tela muy similares a las propias mangas de su vestido de bruja.

Llevaba un dije de araña sobre el pecho que ceñía contra su cuerpo la capa, y no necesitó verle una vez más los cuernos rojos sobre la cabeza para saber qué personaje representaba, y de una manera bastante literal, o si acaso, más teatral.

—Soy el Diablo —corroboró Naraku como si no fuera obvio.

—Estás muy lejos de ser un vanguardista. Eres tan predecible… —Kagura dio un trago a su propia bebida—. Un humano convertido en demonio fingiendo ser un humano disfrazado de demonio.

—Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti —Intentó dar otro trago, pero se percató de que lo había terminado. Al instante pidió un segundo—. Eras la hechicera de los vientos, y ahora andas por ahí de bruja sacada de Disney. ¿Sabes que históricamente se ha asociado a las brujas como subordinadas y novias del Diablo? En el camino me topé con varias otras ingenuas disfrazadas de bruja; se podría armar un buen aquelarre.

—No esta noche —Zanjó el tema en rotundo y le hizo un ademán a cuando el segundo vodka llegó.

—Vaya… —El demonio alzó las cejas—. Hace tiempo que no te veía con ganas de pasar un Halloween tranquilo.

—Nunca, de hecho —aclaró, desviando la mirada aburrida—. Sólo quiero que esta puñetera noche en la cual debo aguantarte como cada año se pase rápido y cada uno pueda volver a su propia vida.

—Qué aburrida —se quejó en voz baja. Luego se llevó la bebida a la boca—. No negarás que la pasamos bien los últimos años.

—Hasta que pasarla bien se volvió aburrido.

—Todo era matanzas… —comenzó a decir Naraku, como si fuese un anciano rememorando los tiempos dorados de su juventud—, deshacernos de la escoria que haya tomado la mala decisión de jodernos durante el año; llenar el periódico y las noticias de encabezados de asesinatos, volver loca a la policía, acrecentar a los adolescentes satánicos, con sus gatitos y palomas sacrificadas; qué bonito. Inspirar películas de horror. Sexo, drogas y _rock and roll_.

—Dios, odio cuando empiezas a hablar así. Ya supera a AC/DC, por todos los cielos —masculló Kagura masajeándose las sienes.

—Al menos ten la decencia de respetar la caracterización —la reprendió Naraku haciendo un ademán a su vestuario. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa despreocupada ante la broma tonta y rodar los ojos.

—O intentar matarnos —agregó la mujer luego de unos instantes, con un tono sereno y extrañamente triste, como si extrañara aquellas Noches de Brujas en las cuales se reencontraban, en donde él la buscaba frenéticamente persiguiendo su aroma y el latido de su corazón, buscando matarla en venganza por abandonarlo y huir de él, y donde ella lo intentaba matar de vuelta en legítima defensa y su eterna búsqueda de libertad.

Noches enteras que se pasaban los dos arrojándose golpes, ataques, insultos, hiriéndose mutuamente, tan fuertes como antaño y tan inmortales como siempre, viendo siempre el amanecer llegar y la debilidad humana volver a ellos. Quedaban tan agotados y hartos uno del otro que terminaron por llegar a una extraña tregua que en sus tiempos de amo y esclava jamás pensaron pactar.

Cuando Kagura al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que sufría el mismo castigo de Naraku, ser humana todo el año a excepción de la fecha que coincidía con el fin del verano, no tardó en liberarse de él de cualquier forma y huir.

Por desgracia, al siguiente año se dio cuenta de que con la restauración efímera de los poderes de ambos, su creador era capaz de rastrearla, y vengativo como sólo él podía ser, se dedicaba a perseguirla siempre durante esa noche.

Incluso se preguntó más de una vez cómo demonios Naraku podía ser tan necio, terco y vengativo, y cuando le preguntó en qué fechas había renacido como _Naraku_ y este respondió, se dio cuenta de que, según el horóscopo y el calendario sobre el cual el mundo ahora se manejaba, había nacido regido bajo el signo de escorpio; justo una semana atrás había sido su más reciente _cumpleaños_. Luego ya no le sorprendió tanto el por qué era así, si le hacía caso al poder de los astros.

Al final se cansaron también de esa rutina que se repetía año con año y que no los llevaba a nada. Terminaron formando una tregua; a veces se unían para deshacerse de aquellos que los humillaron y jodieron durante el año; a veces, estaban tan aburridos que simplemente decidían salir a la calle a deshacerse de los ingenuos fiesteros que presagiaban la noche como un momento divertido y estrafalario que sólo ocurre una vez al año.

Kagura no podía deshacerse de él, siempre la buscaría, por lo menos para fastidiarla: a Naraku, y a ella, ya no les quedaba nada. La tregua también vino en parte para no sentirse tan solos en ese mundo de humanos donde ellos también lo eran, pero que como un par de ancianos no paraban de pensar en sus días de gloria, incapaces de adaptarse a las nuevas generaciones y a los cambios abruptos del mundo actual.

Eran humanos, pero seguían siendo tan inadaptados como antes y no terminaban de encajar en ningún sitio que no fuera uno con el otro. Tanto así que, en una ocasión, justo el año pasado, Naraku le había propuesto vivir juntos y dejarse de tonterías de perseguirse como perros y gatos con rabia, pero no tardaron los dos en darse cuenta de la estupidez tan grande y absurda que cometerían si hacían eso.

La propuesta venía de un arranque desesperado de legado, de una botella de sake vacía y varias líneas de cocaína que se habían metido en el cuerpo porque no tenían nada más que hacer. Sabían que ni cagando podrían vivir en paz juntos por más de dos días sin terminar matándose o atrayendo a las autoridades por violencia domestica.

—O follando —apuntó Naraku dando al instante un gran trago a su segunda bebida. Kagura rodó los ojos, entre avergonzada y furiosa.

—¿Puedes cerrar la puñetera boca? —Se pidió también otro cóctel—. No te creas el macho. Sólo pasó una vez, y eso porque los dos estábamos borrachos como cubas y drogados.

Naraku alzó una ceja. ¿En serio se iba a hacer la tonta tan descaradamente?

—Yo recuerdo que fueron unas… siete veces. Como siete son los pecados capitales.

Rodó los ojos al escuchar la segunda frase. Odiaba que Naraku se _metiera en personaje._

—Pues imagínate lo nefastas que fueron si con mucho sacrificio me acuerdo de una de todas ellas.

—Sí, claro —respondió, tentado a recordarle los gemidos y grititos que había emitido, igual que una gatita dócil, mientras se la metía una y otra vez—. Lástima que ya no tenga mis tentáculos. Sería la mejor porno de todos los tiempos.

—Oh, sí —contestó de forma exagerada—. ¿Se me nota mucho que me muero ser follada por cada uno de mis agujeros por un montón de culebrones verdes saliendo de esa fea espalda tuya?

—Sí —Rodó los ojos nuevamente. No importaba que Naraku fuera un híbrido, demonio o lo qué carajos fuera, condenado que había vivido más de quinientos años, a veces era capaz de comportarse como un adolescente idiota. Últimamente con más ganas que antes, desde que había sido condenado a ser humano. Cada año que lo veía lo encontraba un poco más perfecto: un perfecto imbécil—. No eras virgen la primera vez que nos acostamos.

Kagura lo miró como diciendo _¿qué esperabas_? Naraku hizo una desagradable mueca que decía muy claramente que mejor dejaran el tema por la paz antes de que le diera por sacarle los ojos.

¿Y qué podían decir a su favor? No mentía, ella lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos gustaba hablar de sus intimidades más allá de los raros momentos en que la habían compartido.

Incluso después de quinientos años y varios acostones, a Kagura le seguía pareciendo increíble que realmente hubiese llegado a revolcarse con su antiguo amo. No es algo que ninguno de los dos hubiese planeado, más allá de intentar arrancarse los ojos con las uñas mutuamente o aliándose para matar a uno que otro bastardo que les hacía la vida imposible.

La vida de humano era dura y aburrida, sus mejores noches eran esas, las de Halloween, gracias a los Dioses del otro mundo que no encontraron mejor forma de joderles el resto de su existencia que castigándolos así. No podían quitarles sus orígenes demoniacos, pero tampoco los humanos, y fue una de las razones por las cuales Kagura también cargó con el castigo a pesar de no haber hecho nada (o al menos, no bajo las órdenes de Naraku).

Pero sus revolcones habían sido harina de otro costal. Ninguno de los dos era afecto a los medios de entretenimiento como los humanos; aborrecían la televisión y usaban el celular y el internet porque ya no se trataba de un lujo ni una opción, sino de una necesidad; a lo más bajo que habían caído: los dos debían trabajar para ganarse la vida.

Kagura sabía que Naraku, naturalmente, se había vuelto un mafioso, y era uno de los principales personajes de la mafia dominante en Tokio. Había empezado como matón: sabía utilizar una espada, producto de los conocimientos adquiridos en la antigüedad, no tenía consciencia ni sufría de remordimientos y se adaptaba rápidamente a todas las nuevas formas de asesinato que los humanos ideaban con tanta avidez. Rápidamente fue ganando respeto y admiración hasta estar a cargo del tráfico de drogas, armas, órganos y la trata de blancas en la mayoría de los puntos principales de la ciudad.

Ella siempre procuraba verlo en los bares y antros que no estaban a cargo de él, no fuera a ser que le diera por mandar secuestrarla y mantenerla cautiva el resto del año hasta que pudiese recuperar sus poderes y mandar al carajo a sus guardias, y ahora no podía ni debía darse el lujo de arriesgarse tanto como antes.

Por otro lado, era cuidadosa, ahora más que nunca; procuraba no llamar la atención, no tener redes sociales, no hacer amistad con nadie ni entablar relaciones muy profundas. Naraku no sabía _nada_ de Kagura, y ya no había ninguna Kanna para que le mostrase a dónde iba o qué hacía, ni ningún Hakudōshi para que le leyera la mente para luego irle con el chisme a _papá Naraku._

Lo que él sí sabía es que había dedicado largos periodos de tiempo a viajar, a conocer el país y las maravillas que en él aparecían conforme avanzaba el mundo. Tenía la vaga idea de que tenía los últimos años dedicándose a la actuación y baile teatral tradicional, pero nunca había logrado captarla en algún espectáculo, imposible reconocerla con tanto maquillaje y ropa encima, sobre un escenario y bordeada de luces y gente; además, Kagura procuraba usar un seudónimo. Si había que anunciarla o poner su nombre en la publicidad, siempre pedía que la llamasen _Kazehime_ , que significaba princesa de los vientos, algo no tan difícil de identificar para quien conoce sus antecedentes tal y como Naraku lo hace, pero también sabía que él no era afecto a las artes.

Pero lo que había pasado entre ellos era otra cosa. Estuvieron ahí cuando aparecieron las drogas duras, la liberación, el feminismo, la revolución sexual y las muchas otras revoluciones de los humanos en pos de encontrar, al final, una felicidad que parecía inalcanzable para todos, incluidos Naraku y Kagura.

Usualmente terminaban encamados luego de pelear. En la primera vez, al igual que en la última, la del año pasado, un comentario inadecuado en el momento inoportuno, una mirada de reproche, una gesto desafiante, las recriminaciones del pasado, guardadas celosamente en el armario dentro de ellos iguales a las migajas del desayuno, listos para tirarlas en la cara del otro desvergonzadamente, podía desatar el infierno sobre la tierra.

No tardaban en pasar a las cachetadas, arrojar la bebida en la ropa del otro, el breve desconcierto en el rostro de uno o de otro para luego verse inmersos en la ira; golpes, más cachetadas, tampoco dudaban luego en sacar sus armas. Naraku se había vuelto aficionado a las armas de fuego, y siempre llevaba una pistola escondida en la cintura al igual que un cuchillo de caza. Kagura seguía fiel a su abanico. Se arrojaban ataques, vientos filosos y rápidos, balas atravesando piel y musculo, heridas que rápidamente sanaban y les permitían seguir luchando.

El clamor de las batallas más imbéciles e inútiles que habían llevado a cabo contra alguien igualmente inmortal y casi parejos en habilidad y destreza siempre resultaba en profunda frustración ante la idea de no poder matar al otro, en saberse ahora tan débiles y perdidos en la pseudohumanidad que llevaban viviendo ante la idea de no poder asesinar ni ser asesinados. Una verdadera desgracia para monstruos antaño mortíferos y temidos. No había nada más frustrante que ser incapaz de matar al otro o de ser asesinado. Casi era una pelea sucia, injusta, por demás inútil.

Pero entonces, en ocasiones, con los sentidos y la mente alteradas por las drogas, el descontrol vibrante y estupidizante que siempre proporcionaba el alcohol, el ardor de la pelea frustrada y la sangre que terminaba corriéndoles por los brazos, el abdomen y las piernas, los llevaba luego a los rasguños, a las mordidas, los empujones sugerentes, acorralarse uno a otro contra la pared.

El calor de sus cuerpos alimentados por la frustración y la ira les enviciaba el carácter y para cuando acordaban ya no había golpes, pistolas ni abanicos, solamente mordidas, rasguños, más empujones, después enredos de manos y piernas, jalones de cabello, un par de manos grandes tratando de asfixiarla mientras la veía llegar al clímax.

Cuando ella le rasguñaba la espalda o los brazos hasta hacerlo sangrar él la golpeaba, chocaba su mano contra su mejilla y la ahorcaba; por unos instantes lo miraba con odio, con el mismo odio de antes, ese que él tanto extrañaba, y la excitación en su mirada al verla como la demonio desafiante y airada de antes terminaba por excitarla a ella mucho antes de tener conocimiento de esos humanos que gustaban del sexo sadomasoquista, pero entre ellos no necesitaban látigos, códigos ni esposas, solamente su rencor y frustración, la añoranza desesperada y tergiversada de lo que antes habían sido y ahora no podían volver a ser.

Tampoco podían decir que fueran los peores Halloween de sus vidas.

* * *

" _Vampiros que pretenden ser humanos y humanos que pretenden ser vampiros. Avant-garde"_

 **Entrevista con el Vampiro**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estoy con un fanfic que debí haber publicad desde octubre. Sólo hasta ahora me di el tiempo de ponerme la atención que necesitaba. El fic está terminado, es de tres capítulos de más o menos la misma extensión que este, y por ahora creo que no tengo nada que aclarar. Las cosas que suenan medio extrañas en el fic y las razones por las cuales suceden (el por qué Naraku y Kagura están vivos, lo del "juicio", por qué son humanos, etc) ahí está ya explicado.**

 **Espero el fanfic les haya gustado, y espero también que quienes decidan seguirlo disfruten también los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	2. El Diablo y la Bruja

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

 **Fic participante del foro** _ **¡Siéntate!**_ **, en la actividad** _ **"La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!"**_

 **Reto:** [Monstruos/seres sobrenaturales] 8. _Diablo (Lucifer, Satanás)_ _._

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje soez, alusión a sustancias adictivas, violencia física y psicológica, situaciones ligeramente eróticas, muerte de personaje.

 **Nota:** la actividad de Halloween del foro _¡Siéntate!_ , fue cerrada desde noviembre del 2015. Estuve participando pero debido a ciertas situaciones no pude llegar a tiempo con el fic durante el tiempo que la actividad estuvo abierta, así que el fic oficialmente no participa en dicha actividad.

* * *

" _¿Qué podemos amar que no sea una sombra?"_

 **Hölderlin**

* * *

 **El Diablo y la Bruja**

Mientras la observaba beber, aún dándole la espalda al antro entero, solamente concentrada en su bebida, incluso ignorándolo, Naraku se sintió un tanto subestimado, y por qué no, también tentado. Odiaba que ella hiciera eso: que lo ignorara. Siempre odió que lo ignoraran. Le provocaban ganas de jalarla de ese descolorido cabello lavanda que ahora tenía, arrastrarla por todo el bar, encerrarla, tratar de sacarle el corazón, sentir el órgano palpitante en su mano una vez más, ver si podía sentirlo palpitar más rápidamente en la palma de su mano mientras la aterraba, la amenazaba, la besaba y la follaba. A ver si lo seguía ignorando con tanto descaro, a ver si no terminaba suplicando que no la matara mientras la penetraba. La idea de verla así, tan aterrorizada como excitada, provocó que los músculos se le tensaran y el miembro se le endureciera. Y en ocasiones se sorprendía de si mismo al encontrarse pensando en ella con aquella pasión tan enferma.

A veces pensaba que había terminado descargando en Kagura todas las ansias y deseos lascivos, enfermizos y espantosos que nunca pudo someter en Kikyō.

Pero también estaba distraída, distante, más de lo normal o de lo que alguna vez lo había estado. Lo adjudicó al alcohol, seguramente había empezado temprano a sabiendas de que lo tendría que ver.

Así, aprovechando el momento de vulnerabilidad, se atrevió a alargar su mano hacia ella y rozarle el cuello con las yemas de los dedos, como solía hacer cuando quería estrangularla. Sus dedos estaban fríos contra la piel cálida de ella, y la sintió estremecerse un poco ante su tacto, pero sin detenerlo. Los dedos pasaron por entre el cabello despeinado debajo del ala del sombrero de bruja y cuando ella sintió el roce, muy cerca de su oreja, gruñó y lo apartó de un manotazo brusco.

—No me toques —masculló, levantándose del asiento al tiempo que tomaba de golpe lo que quedaba de su cóctel. Naraku, en respuesta, levantó levemente ambas manos con gesto burlón.

—Uy, perdón, princesa —espetó con ironía—. Qué raro, si a ti te gusta jugar rudo.

La mujer entornó los ojos con fastidio y torció la boca al notar a lo que se refería. De mala gana tomó su bolso, que había estado sobre la barra todo el rato, y sin decir más se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del hombre, sorteando con mucha más habilidad a los bailarines y juerguistas que, a diferencia de ella, disfrutaban a tope de la celebración. Naraku no tardó en seguirla de cerca sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de pagar las bebidas.

—¿A dónde carajos vas? —vociferó el demonio para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música, las risas y los gritos. Alcanzó a tomarla de la mano, deteniendo momentáneamente su huida.

—Lejos de ti.

Se soltó de su agarre con algo de esfuerzo, más del que usualmente usaría, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Naraku, aunque rápidamente se olvidó de ello. Kagura se le escapaba y, aunque ya no era _oficialmente_ su amo ni tenía poder sobre ella más allá de la posibilidad remota de matarla, seguía sin parecerle que hiciera cosas sin su permiso durante las noches de Halloween, cuando volvían a verse y su tensa relación, mezcla del pasado y la evolución del presente, los apresaba a ambos y los hacía bailar aquella danza demente en la que tarde o temprano uno de los dos terminaba cediendo.

Un grupo de chicas vestidas de vampiresas se le atravesaron y le impidieron seguirle el paso a la mujer. Naraku se abrió paso a empujones y logró zafarse del obstáculo, pero para cuando lo hizo ella ya había salido como alma que lleva el diablo del antro.

—¡Kagura! Maldición…

Algunos transeúntes se le quedaron viendo con burla y reproche mientras vociferaba el nombre de la mujer en la entrada del bar. Naraku respondió con un _¿qué me ves, idiota?,_ a uno de los curiosos que se reía y se aguantó las ganas de destazarlo ahí mismo, como si no pudiera, y miró de un lado a otro.

Cuando logró encontrarla estaba ya varios metros lejos, caminando rápidamente y sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo a pesar de que, estaba seguro, lo había escuchado llamarla. Segundos después se encontró corriendo tras ella hecho un completo idiota. Podía sentir la miradita de un par de personas esperando en la entrada del bar, burlándose y gozando con lo que parecía una típica discusión de pareja.

 _Montón de imbéciles morbosos_ , pensó mientras alcanzaba a la mujer. Si tan sólo supieran lo que eran; si tan sólo pudiese gritarlo a los cuatro vientos como antes, si tan sólo el sonido de su nombre resultase tan espeluznante como antaño, capaz de hacer temblar las piernas del más intrépido de los hombres. Si tan sólo pudiera ser el mismo de antes y todo fuera como antes no estaría corriendo como estúpido tras Kagura. ¡Él, él, corriendo tras ella, tras las que antes había sido su esclava! Si tan sólo las cosas fueran como antes y él siguiera siendo el amo de su propio destino y el de los demás y Kagura siguiera siendo solamente suya…

Ella caminaba rápido, demasiado para su gusto, sobre todo si tenía que hacer el ridículo para alcanzarla, así que cuando se encontró lejos de la muchedumbre simplemente apresuró sus pasos hasta que fue imposible verlo a simple vista y en pocos segundos la alcanzó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se escondió a la vuelta de la esquina y la jaló junto con él, aprisionando sus muñecas tras la pequeña espalda y tapando su boca con la mano como si fuera un delincuente de poca monta buscando a cualquier víctima desprevenida durante la noche.

Se debatió contra él como una sanguijuela, furiosa como una leona. Naraku sonrió, sintiendo regresar a él un poco de aquel poder olvidado que había tenido sobre su extensión.

—Escúchame bien, Kagura, porque no quiero tener que repetirlo —le susurró. La aludida pensó por unos instantes en la víbora del Paraíso que sedujo a Eva para morder la manzana prohibida—. No vuelvas a largarte de esa manera. Nuestra situación será lo que sea, pero que no se te olvide que sigues siendo mía, y si no fuera por mi, tú estarí… ¡ah, maldición!

Los dientes mordieron con fuerza sus dedos, encajándose lo suficiente como para dejarle marcas rojas. Al instante la soltó, dándose cuenta, lleno de horror y vergüenza, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado al dolor natural de un cuerpo humano, a pesar de que la mujer no le había sacado una sola gota de sangre.

Pensó que se iría corriendo o se metería al primer restaurante abierto, vociferando que había un tipo vestido de Diablo acosándola; sabía que, a pesar de su condición sobrenatural de esa noche, no se le haría tan fácil matar a todos los testigos con tanto descaro, exponiendo su cara e identidad. Después de todo siempre volvían a ser humanos y pasar un año en prisión no era una idea que agradara a Naraku, pero en lugar de eso se quedó ahí, mirándolo furiosa.

—Yo no te pertenezco, ¿está claro? Ya no —exclamó mientras lo apuntaba. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el coraje y la reciente carrera—. Tal vez mi corazón te perteneció una vez, pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que hace quinientos años las cosas cambiaron luego de que la cagaste monumentalmente con esos engreídos de allá arriba, eso sí, cagándola tan bien como siempre lo has hecho.

Naraku se quedó atónito por unos instantes. El dolor de la mordida seguía palpitando en sus dedos. Se preguntó si en cualquier instante comenzarían a volar los golpes y los ataques.

—Vaya, Kagura, no te pongas histérica, que das asco —Le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona—. Si lo dices así hasta suena romántico.

—Eres un perfecto imbécil.

Con el movimiento se le había zafado una zapatilla negra que quedó relegada en la orilla de la acera. La mujer fue por ella y la recogió como si con ello levantara del suelo su dignidad.

Todavía estaba conmocionada por la amenaza, y quería evitarlo durante unos cuantos segundos para dar pie a que las cosas entre ellos se calmasen. Sus palabras habían logrado despertar viejos temores en su corazón, por muy nuevo y humano que fuera.

Intentó ponerse nuevamente la zapatilla haciendo equilibrio, pero se tambaleaba torpemente. Naraku se acercó y con un gesto gentil, si acaso cualquier cosa que viniera de él se podía considerar así, le tendió una mano para que se detuviese mientras se calzaba de nuevo, pero en su lugar la chica le arrojó de mala gana su bolso para liberarse las manos.

Él, por su parte, se encogió de hombros y tomó el bolso. Estuvo a punto de devolvérselo con la misma brusquedad: en la actualidad no existía forma alguna de no verse como un maricón cargando la bolsa de una chica, pero el siguiente insulto de la mujer lo hizo olvidarse rápidamente de su dilema de masculinidad.

—Eres un imbécil —le espetó cuando tuvo los zapatos en su sitio.

—Sí, sí, ya me lo dijiste —masculló de vuelta.

—¿Qué carajos quieres? —Kagura parecía fuera de sí, como si estuviera no solamente nerviosa y asustada; más bien, parecía tener prisa porque acabase la noche y deshacerse de él—. Sólo déjame en paz y deja de joderme la vida, ¿sí? Solamente quiero vivir lo que me queda como una maldita humana sin tener que estar cada año pensando en ver tu horrenda cara.

No esperó a que le contestara, y Naraku ciertamente no prestó atención a sus protestas. No era raro que a Kagura le dieran esos arranques de ira donde le decía hasta de lo que se iba a morir, así que no le prestó mayor atención.

Aún así, la siguió en silencio, tras ella, silencioso como una sombra, presente como una víbora acechando entre los matorrales; a ojos de los demás, como un perrito faldero. Pocos metros después la siguió hasta que entraron a una licorería. Ella siquiera lo volteó a ver, se dirigió a uno de los estantes y tomó una larga botella llena de un líquido transparente. Se dirigieron al mostrador, cosa que lo hizo alzar una ceja.

—¿Por qué mejor no corremos? —inquirió, señalando discretamente la puerta. Kagura entornó los ojos.

—No tengo ganas de hacer de delincuente juvenil, Naraku —Siguió caminando hacia el mostrador, sus tacones resonando sobre el suelo de la tienda silenciosa—. Que quieras hacer esas cosas a estas alturas de tus siglos sólo indica lo inmaduro que eres aún.

—Joder, estás hecha toda una humana y buena ciudadana. Nunca me diste tanto asco —le reprochó mientras recargaba un brazo sobre el mostrador, como esperando salir de ahí. El dependiente se quedó esperando el pago, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro, mirando tanto a la _bruja_ como al _Diablo_. Por otro lado, Kagura no quitó los ojos de su acompañante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? —murmuró la chica—. Paga la maldita botella. Si voy a tener que aguantarte toda la noche, ni creas que también te pagaré la borrachera.

—No traje mi billetera.

—Eres un pobre diablo que no tiene donde caerse muerto. Nunca me diste tanto asco —dijo, devolviéndole el insulto. Naraku se encabritó lo bastante al sentir su orgullo herido, y como para demostrarle que se equivocaba y que, efectivamente tenía dinero, y que probablemente ganaba mucho más que ella, sacó la supuesta billetera olvidada del bolsillo del pantalón y aventó el billete delante del dependiente. Le dijo también que se quedara con el cambio mientras ella tomaba la botella y salía de la tienda sin esperarlo; nuevamente fue tras ella.

—¿Billetera olvidada, eh? —La mujer abrió la botella y lo primero que hizo fue dar un largo trago, directamente de la boca de vidrio—. ¿Así te ligas a las mujeres en la primera cita, o qué?

—No, a las damas les pago la comida, los condones y el hotel. A las brujas, nada.

—Fanfarrón.

Levantó la botella delante de él como para hacerle ver su contradicción. Naraku no se lo tomó de buena manera, así que le arrebató la botella de las manos bruscamente y también dio el primer trago. Era un vodka fuerte, puro, pero de buena calidad. Le calentaba el estomago y la garganta, pero no quemaba. Ella no tardó en arrebatarle también la botella y dar el segundo trago.

Si seguían así no tardarían en estar ebrios y tambaleándose por las calles de Tokio en pleno Halloween, como en más de una ocasión les había pasado, aunque Naraku ya había notado que a ella el alcohol le pegaba más rápido y fuerte que a él.

—Un beso indirecto, ¿ya te diste cuenta? —A a veces le daba miedo la familiaridad con la que Naraku podía hablarle, casi como si nunca hubiesen sido amo y esclava y fueran solamente viejos amigos de la infancia que al crecer se habían terminado gustando lo bastante para, por lo menos, terminar como amigos con derechos.

—¿Qué?

—No me digas que no has escuchado sobre esa mamarrachada —La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a llevarse la botella a la boca—. Es una estupidez que dicen los jóvenes. Un beso indirecto es cuando dos personas toman de la misma botella o el mismo vaso porque sus labios tocaron el mismo sitio.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Se preguntó por qué diablos lo miraba como si fuera un fenómeno, solamente le estaba pasando un dato inútil, pero entonces la joven comenzó a carcajearse de una manera demencial que, siendo sincero, lo confundió un poco.

—¿Qué te causa risa? —masculló, más molesto de lo que le gustaría aceptar. Podía soportar que Kagura lo insultara, que le dijera de lo que se iba a morir, después de todo si le aguantó los desplantes y traiciones de antaño, qué daño podían hacerle sus resentidas palabras, pero que le restregaran la carcajada en la cara era otra cosa. Le recordaba a la vieja Kikyō, la que se reía cruelmente delante de él cada vez que intentaba matarla e impresionarla en partes iguales.

—¡Joder, Naraku! Y luego dices que yo soy la romántica.

—No estaba pensando en eso —se defendió, aún enojado. La mujer juntó fuerzas para dejar de reír. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada, aún después de tantos años, a reírse en la cara de su viejo amo. Era difícil deshacerse de la vieja escuela.

—Pues parece.

—Tal vez eres tú la que estaba pensando en eso… —Naraku dio unos cuantos pasos a ella, y esta, desafiante, tomó otro trago manteniéndole con fiereza la mirada—. Después de todo siempre fuiste una mujerzuela con dueño.

El golpe fue certero, doloroso, y resonó en toda la calle parcialmente vacía. Los cabellos de Naraku quedaron cubriendo parte de su rostro luego de recibir la bofetada.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos; el primer golpe de verdad siempre los dejaba a la expectativa de lo que podría pasar a continuación. Kagura usualmente veía aquello como una buena oportunidad para intentar deshacerse de Naraku, _capaz es chicle y pega_ , pensaba, pero en esta ocasión un escalofrío doloroso recorrió su espina y sus piernas se llenaron de sangre, anticipándola al peligro y la huida.

 _No_ quería pelear, y menos con Naraku, quien siempre sería capaz de convertirse en el mismísimo Diablo mucho más allá de su ridículo disfraz.

—Naraku…

Parecía intentar excusarse, decir cualquier cosa para aplacar la ira ciega del demonio que ya preveía. Sintió su rostro ponerse lívido, su respiración volverse errática, y sabía que balbucearía si se atrevía a decir algo más.

Cuando él se irguió, casi treinta centímetros más alto que ella, pensó que la golpearía de vuelta hasta mandarla al otro lado de la acera. Se iba romper un brazo, una pierna, la maldita nariz que le quedaría deforme, pero sabía que no saldría bien librada de su furia.

Pero en lugar de golpearla como predijo, la besó intempestivamente. Fue un beso enérgico, lleno de una pasión que iba de la mano con la cólera y la ira, como si la besase en venganza, por todo el despecho que sentía contra el mundo, el karma y el destino. Por unos instantes pensó en el beso de la muerte, el único que era capaz de dejar a todo ser viviente sin aliento. Se revolvió contra él mientras la besaba, confusa y asustada, cuando de pronto se encontró acorralada contra la pared del edificio. Naraku no tardó en intentar abrirle las piernas con la rodilla y levantarla del suelo.

—¡No, Naraku! —alcanzó a decir apenas en la primera oportunidad que tuvo de separar sus labios de los de él. La intensidad del beso rápidamente había acabado con el aliento del hombre.

—Tus golpes no me hacen daño, mi querida Kagura —le dijo, ignorando su negativa y su cuello con una mano. Lo sostuvo, intentando que no presionar más allá de la amenaza que se apretaba contra la piel y su yugular palpitante. Lo primero que pensó es que le rompería el cuello—. Si acaso me dan cosquillas, tal vez me excitan. Pero no tanto como a ti.

—Deja de besarme. ¡Déjame en paz! —insistió, comenzando a mover las piernas en un intento de golpearle la entrepierna.

—¿Hace cuánto que no te la meto, Kagura? —le susurró con una demencia vulgar que casi parecida ensayada y aprendida, igual que una víbora viciosa acostumbrada a intercambiar promesas por almas—. ¿Desde el Halloween pasado?

—¡Suéltame!

—Está bien, si no quieres hacerlo en público, vamos a mi casa.

—¡Que no, entiende que no quiero!

Las constantes negativas de Kagura lo hartaron a la vez que lo enfurecieron. Terminó por soltarla. _Negársele_ … jamás le había pasado con ella. De alguna forma siempre llegaban hasta la resolución que despertaba aquellos deseos carnales en ellos, quizá residuos humanos y débiles de los 364 días restantes que cada año debían pasar como humanos.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo mandar a la mierda el deseo de un hombre… —replicó mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca y Kagura tosía tratando de recuperar el aliento, recargada contra la misma pared, nerviosa y asustada en partes iguales.

Él la observó inquisitivo mientras bebía. Tal vez fuera el alcohol, que ya se le empezaba a subir, o el problema que desde hace dos años estaba empezando a desarrollar con el licor, maldito sea el aburrimiento y maldita sea su condición de pseudohumano, ya siquiera del híbrido de antaño.

El asunto que comenzaba a notar cada vez más marcado en ella es que… parecía _demasiado_ vulnerable, y eso ya no era un rasgo que Kagura presentara con frecuencia delante de él. Desde su renacimiento con un corazón propio se había vuelto más desafiante e insolente con él porque sabía que no podía matarla con simplemente chasquear los dedos.

Además, siempre era por medio de la violencia mutua la forma en cómo se atrevían a desnudarse y acercarse el uno al otro hasta fusionarse. No había promesas de amor entre ellos, sólo un par de humanos a medias aburridos, condenados, arrastrándose en el fango que la humanidad había creado alrededor de ellos, añorando los tiempos dorados de muchos siglos atrás que ya nunca volverían. Eran como un matrimonio cascarrabias que se topan por los pasillos de una casa destartalada cada tanto para insultarse por arruinar la vida del otro, y a veces con el objetivo de encamarse para no sentirse tan solos en la misma soledad en la que, solos, se habían encajado por voluntad inconsciente.

—Ah, miren nada más al galán que tenemos aquí —dijo Kagura con una sonrisa insidiosa en los labios, desafiante como ella sola una vez que recuperó el aire. Parecía volver a ser la misma—. Quieres que me abra de piernas para ti tan tranquilamente mientras me estrangulas e intentas metérmela en una calle asquerosa y pestilente.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

La mujer frunció el ceño. Sabía que la pregunta no venía formada por su más reciente sarcasmo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Y fue ahí donde Naraku supo que sucedía _algo_ extraño. Algo de verdad. Como ella lo sabía, era difícil deshacerse de las enseñanzas de la vieja escuela. Sabía leer a su extensión casi tan bien como antes, descubría con facilidad sus mentiras, sus dudas y miedos. Después de todo, con su corazón en sus manos o no, seguía siendo su creación: la había matado una vez, y le había dado la vida dos veces. La podía leer tan bien como si fuese su hija, su gemela, su amante. La otra mitad que conformaba lo más pútrido de su ser y el único espejo donde ahora podía verse y recibir de vuelta una imagen clara de lo que era, lo que había sido y sería.

Ella nunca regresaba sus preguntas de esa manera, a menos que tuviera algo que esconder.

—Hoy estás rara —Kagura entornó los ojos—. Sí, lo estás. Te comportas extraño: no quieres salir a matar gente, no quieres causar desmanes, con lo que te divertías haciéndolo… —Ella se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a sus observaciones, pero desvió la mirada en un gesto cuyo claro objetivo era evitarlo—. Tampoco quieres follar, si acaso emborracharte, y te has pasado la noche evitándome.

—Y lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de mi vida si no fuera porque me buscas cada maldita Noche de Brujas y no me queda otra opción que soportarte —Se acercó a él y le quitó la botella—. ¿Y qué si me quiero emborrachar?

—No quisiera pensar que mi extensión favorita se ha vuelto aburrida. No te resucité para eso.

—Ay, qué pena —dijo sarcástica, tomando otro trago. La botella ya estaba por la mitad, y el trago que le dio logró aminorar un poco sus irascibles ánimos—. Sólo quiero estar tranquila por una maldita noche.

Comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Naraku se fue tras ella, ansiando la botella y también descubrir el por qué de su actitud. En realidad, no tenía por qué importarle. Nada de lo que hiciera Kagura podía dañarlo de alguna forma. Ya no tenía enemigos, ya no quedaban demonios contra los cuales luchar o a los cuales venderle su cabeza. Ya ni siquiera podía controlarla como alguna vez lo hizo. La sola idea de que lo traicionara era un sinsentido incluso para ella.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que habían perdido los papeles con los cuales rigieron su relación de antaño; amo y esclava, la relación donde se entendían, donde ambos sabían lo que debían hacer, cómo hacerlo, y lo que no debían hacer, o por lo menos esconderlo, y Naraku pensó que en cualquier momento comenzaría a dar patadas de ahogado porque aquella era una situación francamente patética. Era igual a ver a los hombres confundidos, sin saber qué hacer, ante las constantes olas del movimiento feminista que se venían dando desde hacia cien años y que los apartaba a pasos agigantados del poder que alguna vez tuvieron sobre sus compañeras femeninas.

—Es curioso… —comenzó a decir mientras caminaba tras ella, acompasando sus pasos—. Estamos en una calle bastante solitaria —Como para comprobarlo miró a su alrededor. Varias cuadras atrás habían dejado las principales avenidas donde el festival de disfraces se llevaba a cabo, además, en Japón, en Halloween, la celebración tendía a llevarse a cabo en el día a diferencia de Estados Unidos, y los únicos _freaks_ disfrazados que seguían a esas horas eran los que se iban de juerga a los bares y antros hasta que les amanecía—. Podría simplemente inmovilizarte en cualquier callejón y hacer contigo lo que quiera. Tal vez seamos demonios, pero siempre he sido y seré más fuerte que tú.

—Sólo atrévete —Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. La determinación estaba marcada en sus ojos, pero Naraku los notó extrañamente opacos ante las luces neón de los anuncios que todavía brillaban cerca de ellos—, y te juro que te arrancaré las pelotas con los dientes, a ver si te crecen de aquí al amanecer.

Como para comprobarle que no le tenía miedo siguió caminando dándole la espalda, pero contrario a lo que pensó la alcanzó hasta ponerse a su lado. Le pasó una mano sobre los hombros como si fueran cualquier pareja de novios paseando por la noche.

—Joder… —masculló la chica en voz baja.

—Deja de quejarte tanto, y deja de moverte, pareces sanguijuela. Hay algo en tu amenaza que me gusta, al menos no te has vuelto tan insípida como pensaba.

—Uy, sí, me muero de la emoción.

Jamás pensaron que llegarían a estar un día así, con él tomándola de los hombros y ella pasándole la botella de vodka, caminando por las calles ya solitarias de la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque aún más desierto y silencioso.

Más allá del sexo, de las peleas, las amenazas, las drogas, la escena era simplemente risible, impensable hace apenas unas décadas, pero ahí estaban, aguantándose uno al otro como podían, sin el valor de cortar de una buena vez aquella relación esporádica y toxica a la que ya parecían adictos. Todo sea por curar el mal de la soledad, no por nada había tanta gente drogadicta en el mundo, tanta gente destruyéndose por dentro sólo por unos instantes de felicidad aunque ésta fuese artificial, poco más que una ilusión de sentidos alterados y riesgo de morir si se busca demasiada satisfacción.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos estuvieron borrachos. Dieron vueltas por el parque como un par de perfectos imbéciles. No se estaban riendo de nada en especial. Kagura y Naraku recordaron aquella vez en que espiando al grupo de InuYasha por medio del espejo de Kanna, en un desnivel del camino que recorrían en búsqueda de su némesis, los vieron caer a todos como una gran carambola de humanuchos e híbridos torpes. No pudieron evitar cagarse de la risa en ese instante. Volvían a cagarse de la risa de nuevo, a pesar de que el recuerdo era lejano y en sus mentes, alteradas por el alcohol y el tiempo transcurrido, se presentaba más ridícula y absurda de lo que había sido en realidad.

Una verdadera estupidez, signo inequívoco de que sólo querían estar juntos un rato con un igual con el cual podían encajar sin intentar matarse en el proceso, para, al final, no saber cómo hacerlo. Signo también del deterioro de aburrimiento y sinsentido en el cual sus vidas se habían convertido, podían sentirlo en su interior y podían sentir el vacío en el otro: ese era el verdadero castigo, la condena que les habían impuesto. Ni siquiera los demonios, o los humanos, son capaces de vivir demasiado tiempo una vida vacía y sin objetivos. Porque, ¿qué sentido tenía la inmortalidad _, su inmortalidad_ , sino tenían nada por lo cual luchar?

Una estupidez, en eso se habían transformado sus vidas, una estupidez, eso sí, no más grande que la que Naraku dijo a continuación:

—Vivamos juntos.

Kagura soltó una risa ebria que no tenía en ella una sola pizca de felicidad.

—Ajá —le contestó, burlona.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también lo digo en serio —Hizo lo posible por no parecer tan borracha. Probablemente él había soltado aquella proposición por segunda vez impulsado por el alcohol, pero al final sabía que el tema era serio y, si se descuidaba, capaz le terminaba tomando la palabra—. No sé qué tienes últimamente con eso de pedirme que vivamos juntos —Naraku se quedó callado—. Si con vernos una vez al año ya nos estamos matando, ahora imagina tener que vernos las caras todos los malditos días todo el día.

—¿Qué caso tiene? —le contestó él—. Nos vemos todos los putos años, ¿o acaso tienes miedo de que te mate mientras somos humanos? —Kagura dio un trago a la bebida, intentando no caer en la provocación. Naraku era capaz de llamarle cobarde sólo para convencerla en base a la vergüenza para que se fuera con él—. ¿O tienes miedo de aceptar que me deseas? Tal vez ya hasta te enamoraste de mí.

La tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, como intentando leer su mirada opaca. Era _tan_ opaca. ¿Acaso el sinsentido en la vida de Kagura la había hecho perder también la furia rubí de sus ojos? Tal vez solamente estaba usando lentillas cafés.

—No soy yo la que te está pidiendo que vivamos juntos como si fuéramos una maldita familia. Eres tú quien lo está pidiendo. Al menos podrías tener la decencia de pedirme matrimonio, porque lo que quieres es una puta, además de una esclava.

—Somos los últimos.

La aseveración de Naraku le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Y eso qué? Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, con o sin nosotros. Los humanos se volvieron la especie dominante, ya supéralo.

—Somos los últimos —volvió a decir Naraku, esta vez con más firmeza y severidad.

—¡¿Y qué?! Tú mismo lo has dicho, Naraku: somos los últimos, no los primeros. No actúes como si fuésemos Adán y Eva listos para poblar la tierra. Mírate nada más, estás ahí vestido de Satanás y yo de bruja. Demonios, intentos miserables de humanos como nosotros, no vamos a repoblar la tierra con demonios deformes e híbridos inútiles. Si muy apenas podemos disfrazarnos en Halloween para recordar lo que era ser un demonio. Es patético, incluso viniendo de ti.

El hombre alzó ambas cejas lentamente. La había vuelto el mareo alimentado por el alcohol. El mismo lo había empujado a hacer aquella proposición, aunque no era la primera vez que le proponía a Kagura el vivir juntos. El año pasado había hecho exactamente lo mismo, ya cuando el amanecer estaba cercano. Le había dicho que vivieran juntos, le había pedido que le diera un hijo. Eran los últimos, y aunque sabía que serían los peores padres del mundo, en su cabeza sería aún peor dejar que sus orígenes y su sangre, única en la tierra, se perdieran hasta el fin de los tiempos, cuando el futuro sin regreso los alcanzara a ellos también. Tal vez ellos fueran eternos, pero no lo era el mundo en donde vivían.

—No te pedí que tuviéramos hijos.

—Lo hiciste la última vez. No quiero ser madre —espetó Kagura, ya casi vociferando—. Tuve suficiente con aquel engendro de Akago y el montón de niños que creaste.

—¿Y crees que yo quiero ser padre? —La volvió a tomar de la muñeca, enfurecido de pronto ante el rechazo. Se sentía como un completo idiota, y Kagura era aún más idiota por no hacerle caso—. Siempre viendo hacia donde te conviene. Lo que quiero es vengarme; todos aquellos estúpidos creyeron que morí, los Dioses creyeron que conmigo acabaría todo. Lo que quiero es un heredero, alguien con sangre demoniaca, y ya veremos la sorpresita que se llevarán cuando nos veamos todos juntos en el infierno.

Kagura lo besó. Lo que fuera necesario, como siempre. Tal vez alimentada por la declaración efusiva y alcoholizada, colérica de Naraku. Había algo entre sus palabras que le gustaba mucho. La venganza siempre le pareció una palabra hermosa, siempre quiso vengarse de Naraku, pero hace mucho que había olvidado cómo hacerlo, hace mucho que no tenía caso. Quizá la declaración movió un poco de la maldad que anidaba en su corazón desde siempre, incluso cuando no le pertenecía. Una maldad que estaba instalada en ella como un bichito insidioso que la mordía a pellizcos.

O tal vez sólo quería que se callara, porque no sabía que la hacía sentir más repulsión: si la idea de que Naraku, ahora que no había ninguna Kikyō en el mundo para volcar en ella todos sus deseos enfermizos, ahora estuviera obsesionado con ella, tal vez enamorado, o la idea de que la viera como una máquina de engendros y bastardos donde al final él sería el único que se divertiría.

Naraku correspondió al beso con cierta torpeza a causa del alcohol. Tenía la mente demasiado nublada como para pensar el por qué de la acción. El descontrol lo hizo sentir angustiado; nunca le gustaron que las cosas estuvieran fuera de su alcance y sin control para dominarlas. Kagura, en ese momento, lo dominaba como pocas veces había logrado.

O tal vez tenía los últimos quinientos años dominándolo. Por algo seguía viva.

Cuando se separó de él, tambaleándose un poco, Naraku la sostuvo como pudo para que no cayera, tal vez suavizado por el reciente beso y el alcohol que inundaba sus venas. Volvieron a andar juntos, no sabían si con el tema zanjado, con un sí o un no: probablemente lo sabrían al final de la noche.

—La gente no tiene idea de lo que dice… —susurró Kagura caminando a su lado mientras la sostenía de la cintura—. Bailamos con el diablo todo el tiempo.

Le quitó la botella de vodka, dándose cuenta, no con poca molestia, de lo poco que quedaba. De todas formas bebió las últimas gotas, un trago que resultó relativamente generoso. Lo bebió con tal rapidez que Naraku apenas y se dio cuenta. Fue entonces que la mujer cayó al suelo, vencida por el mareo en su cabeza y el temblor en sus piernas. Intentó sostenerla, pero el pesar en sus miembros también atontados lo hizo caer junto con ella sobre el césped, aunque logró mantenerse sentado. En cambio, la joven quedó acostada boca arriba y tirada en el suelo, con los retazos del vestido de bruja desparramados sobre la verde hierba y las piernas flexionadas, pesadas. Viendo de lejos la escena, esta resultaba francamente patética; ambos estaban sin dignidad alguna tirados como un par de borrachos.

—Me duelen los pies —balbuceó Kagura a duras penas. Se irguió para quitarse los tacones, preguntándose cómo diablos iba a volver a su casa en semejante estado, sobre todo porque Naraku estaba más o menos igual que ella. Supuso que no le quedaría de otra más que tomar un taxi. Joder, y ella que necesitaba ahora tanto el dinero.

—Increíble que te duelan los pies —comentó Naraku mientras la joven se quitaba aquellos _stilettos_ negros. Pero siendo sincero, de sólo verlos se le erizó la piel—. Estás hecha toda una humana. Hace tiempo eras capaz de correr y pelear hasta con plataformas de bailarina exótica.

—En primer lugar, nunca use algo de tan mal gusto —se defendió la joven. En un movimiento descarado puso ambas piernas, enfundadas en la red negra, sobre el regazo de Naraku. Si el imbécil no fuera tan patán le habría gustado que le diera un masaje de pies—. Y en segundo lugar, deberías estar agradecido. No olvides que una vez te atravesé un pie con solamente un tacón.

Naraku gruñó levemente al recordarlo. Había sido en un Halloween hace muchos años, pero aún recordaba el dolor. No había sido nada lindo.

—No te sientas la gran cosa, Kagura. Solamente fue una vez.

—Cállate, Naraku. Uso tacones más largos que tu pene.

—Creo que puedo asegurar que eso es mentira —masculló ligeramente molesto. Las cosas que se inventaba Kagura para provocarlo. Y no sabía exactamente con qué intenciones. Fue por eso que se atrevió a pasar una mano por sobre la rodilla flexionada, sintiendo la red negra ceñida a la pierna, haciendo pasar la caricia como algo inocente, como si buscara agarrarse de algo para hacer tierra. Ella apenas lo sintió, pero al instante cerró la piernas y juntó con fuerza los muslos cuando pudo sentir la mano de Naraku corriendo camino arriba, hacia debajo de su falda.

—No estoy tan borracha… —masculló aún tirada sobre el pasto, gruñendo un poco—. Y aún tengo mis tacones —Retiró la mano, frustrado. Hasta él estaba un poco sorprendido de las ganas que le traía a esa intolerable bruja. Quizá fuera por el disfraz; eso de que ella estuviera vestida de bruja y el de Diablo le recordaba a las leyendas de los aquelarres que organizaban las brujas de la antigüedad para invocar al demonio. No iba a negarlo, de pronto se descubría nuevos fetiches.

—Tal vez el próximo Halloween —aclaró Kagura con pesadez—. Ahora déjame descansar.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Naraku sentía el sueño invadirlo de a poco, y por momentos creía que Kagura se había quedado dormida, pero siempre que la volteaba a ver la encontraba entreabriendo los ojos, tal vez mirando las estrellas, o moviendo las manos y los dedos. En cierta ocasión tomó la botella vacía para ponerla de cabeza, pero no salió ni una gota.

—Tal vez deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de tu némesis.

—¿Cómo? —Por un instante no entendió a qué se refería.

—Esta vida nos está consumiendo lentamente, Naraku —aclaró con una ligera torpeza, producto de la borrachera—. No hemos _aprendido_ a ser humanos.

—No somos humanos.

—Somos humanos más tiempo del que pasamos siendo demonios. Y quién sabe, puede que algún día hasta se nos olvide lo que era eso, tal y como pasó con nosotros.

—No sé de qué hablas —farfulló, cerrando la mano alrededor del delgado tobillo de la joven. Sí, habían cambiado mucho las cosas entre ellos, la posición de ambos, los toqueteos, la intimidad y los encuentros lo delataban; eso no significaba que quisiera hablar de eso. Odiaba tener arranques de sinceridad, pero despreciaba aún más que Kagura, su extensión favorita, los tuviera.

—Tú sabes de qué hablo.

—Estás borracha. No sabes lo que dices.

—No tan borracha como lo has llegado a estar tú. No creas que no sé de tu pequeño problema con el alcohol —Naraku se removió incómodo en su sitio, completamente negado a hablar de ello—. Y yo… InuYasha aprendió a ser humano, a pesar de ser un híbrido. Y te consta que pudo vivir más o menos decentemente. Tal vez haya muerto y toda su sangre se perdió con las generaciones, pero al final no fuimos nosotros quienes ganamos, Naraku. Fue él.

Sintió ganas de destriparla en ese instante, regresar a la dinámica de antaño, la relación de amo y esclava que en cualquier momento podía volverse mortal. Aquella aseveración le sonó a blasfemia, porque si había algún consuelo que le quedaba, era regodearse en la idea de haber sobrevivido a todos aquellos demonios contra los cuales luchó y que juraron destruirlo: InuYasha, Sesshōmaru, Kōga… sus esencias se perdieron con el tiempo, y por muy lento que fuera el reloj para los seres con sangre demoniaca, ellos también envejecieron, perecieron. O por lo menos les habían perdido el rastro.

Tal vez él fuera un humano condenado, pero siendo humano, demonio o híbrido, poderoso o no, seguía siendo el rey. Seguía siendo Naraku, seguía siendo inmortal: condenado, pero inmortal y el único sobreviviente de la guerra, el que se carcajeó al último. Y eso ni siquiera los Dioses y sus muchos castigos eternos podían quitárselo.

Él era Naraku, él siempre ganaba. Tal vez no ganara como quería, pero lo hacía. Eso era lo único que le importaba. Era el consuelo miserable y pobre de un hombre a quien nada le queda y cuya vida ha perdido todo objetivo y meta, esos eran los delirios de un hombre muerto en vida hace mucho tiempo, pero en el fondo de la frustración y el desprecio hasta la llama de una cerilla podía ser tan radiante como la luz del sol.

Sus manos se encresparon, incluso la ebriedad se le pasó un poco. Kagura estaba ahí con él, con las piernas sobre su rezago, su boca blasfema y sus ganas de avergonzarlo. Porque no importaba tampoco que tanta razón o independencia tuviera, ella seguía siendo Kagura. Y siempre sería suya.

Pero cuando la idea de matarla y la imagen de su cuerpo inerte y sin vida pasó por su mente, cuando lo carcomió con dulzura la idea de asesinarla en ese instante por la peor de las herejías que podría haber dicho contra él, ¡contra ellos dos!, algo lo detuvo. Algo casi inexplicable e inmaterial, solamente palpable al ver su pecho subir y bajar conforme la lenta respiración.

 _¿Realmente quería verla muerta?_

Se estiró un poco hacia ella al verla, al fin, completamente inmóvil. Podía hacerse pasar por un cadáver, pero la encontró dormida. Había sucumbido a la borrachera.

—Al menos no me vomitó encima… —murmuró tontamente, sintiendo la calma regresar a él mientras se acomodaba la capa de su disfraz de Diablo. Cuando lo intentó se dio cuenta de que tenía algo enredado en el hombro. El bolso de Kagura. No se lo había devuelto después de haberla acorralado en aquella pared y tampoco recordaba haberlo traído consigo todo el rato.

Si hubiese sido alguien decente habría dejado el bolso, intacto, a un lado de su dueña, pero él era Naraku, y por muy humano y miserable que pudiera ser, nunca sería decente. No hubo ningún impedimento moral que le remordiera la conciencia cuando, descaradamente, y con la mujer inconsciente, decidió abrir su bolso y revisar sus cosas.

Nada en especial: un espejo, dos lápices labiales, un pequeño cepillo negro de cerdas blancas y un estuche de polvo compacto al cual sólo le quedaba la mitad del maquillaje. También encontró un pequeño paquete de pañuelos, una cajetilla de cigarros a medio terminar y un encendedor azul de plástico. Se dio cuenta de que uno de los lápices labiales era en realidad una navaja, además de llevar una pequeña lata de gas pimienta en las llaves de la que seguramente era su casa y su inseparable abanico.

Naraku alzó una ceja y miró acusadoramente a la joven, que seguía dormitando. Así que venía armada.

Ninguna de esas cosas le resultó lo bastante interesante: en lo que realmente se fijo fue en el teléfono móvil de pantalla táctil, un modelo relativamente viejo, y la billetera. Su primer instinto fue revisar su celular, influenciado por el hecho de que, en la actualidad, los humanos prácticamente llevaban su vida entera en aquel pequeño aparato que había juntado en la palma de la mano todos los inventos tecnológicos creados durante los dos siglos anteriores, pero no había nada en especial. Ni fotos, notas, aplicaciones, redes sociales, alguna agenda organizada… si acaso unos cuantos números entre la lista de contactos, números registrados con nombres comunes y corrientes que no supo identificar. Eso le recordó que Kagura tenía una vida aparte de él la cual desconocía casi por completo.

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido por unos instantes. Quizá se estaba equivocando de lugar, así que no tardó en tomar entre sus manos la billetera; otro de los objetos más importantes para los humanos modernos.

En la cartera había unos pocos billetes y unas cuantas monedas. No había licencia de conducir, pero sí una credencial de identidad y registro que lucía bastante bien pero que, lo sabía, era falsa. Él mismo le había recomendado a Kagura al tipo que se encargaba de hacer todos sus papeles falsos para poder existir en el sistema del cual, ni siquiera ellos, podían huir. Inventarse una fecha de nacimiento, una edad, un apellido, una residencia, padres que nunca existieron y sitios donde nacieron. Nada interesante, a excepción, claro, de la dirección de residencia. Dudaba que esa fuera falsa, aunque igualmente podía serlo.

Kagura había elegido para sí el apellido de _Kazehime_. Predecible, pensó al tiempo que la miraba de reojo. No encontraría nada más ahí, así que se dispuso a buscar en los pequeños bolsillos de la cartera y en todos sus recovecos. Fue ahí donde encontró la credencial de su seguro médico y otra cosa… aquello que le sacó su mueca más sincera de desconcierto.

 _Un permiso de maternidad._

Según el permiso, Kagura era bailarina y actriz de teatro tradicional, y hace unos meses había pedido el permiso para ausentarse del trabajo a causa de un embarazo.

Intrigado, y cada vez más enfurecido, incluso angustiado, por lo que acababa de encontrar, terminó por buscar en el resto de los bolsillos como un demente, casi al punto de desgarrar la cartera. Fue entonces donde lo descubrió.

Se trataba de una fotografía pequeña. En ella aparecían Kagura sentada en un sofá de hospital, tremendamente pálida y cansada, con el cabello descuidado y cargando en sus brazos a un recién nacido. No miraba a la cámara, miraba al niño casi sin expresión en el rostro. Y luego otra fotografía del mismo niño, esta vez solo, metido en una acogedora cuna y ya con los ojos abiertos, probablemente con unos dos meses de nacido. Tenía el cabello negro como Kagura y sus ojos eran inusuales, de un violeta que parecía mezcla de rojo y lila.

Naraku dejó caer las fotos, atónito.

 _Kagura era madre._

La sorpresa y la impresión dieron paso a la furia. Y la furia dio paso a la consciencia.

* * *

" _Siempre tuve la sensación de que yo iba más rápido que los demás. Mis papás, mis maestros, mis compañeras, todos igual de lentos. A veces me decían que tenía prisa por vivir, y a mí me parecía que ellos eran los que tenían prisa por morirse"_

 **Violetta —Diablo Guardián. Xavier Velasco**

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo de este pequeño fanfic. El capítulo final será el siguiente y espero lo disfruten. Entre otras cosas, sé que tal vez dejé este capítulo un poco en suspenso, pero todo se explicará en el siguiente. Por otro lado, también sé que puede sonar extraño la forma en cómo Naraku y Kagura actúan con el otro, aunque según yo sus acciones están justificadas y explicadas en todos los sentidos que he mencionado.**

 **En fin, pronto estaré por aquí con el tercer capítulo. Espero este les haya gustado y de nuevo, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	3. El Coco

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

 **Fic participante del foro** _ **¡Siéntate!**_ **, en la actividad** _ **"La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!"**_

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje soez, alusión a sustancias adictivas, violencia física y psicológica, situaciones ligeramente eróticas, muerte de personaje.

* * *

" _El crío no había sido más que una cosita rosada y berreante que exigía demasiada parte del tiempo de Cersei, del amor de Cersei y de las tetas de Cersei"_

 **Jaime Lannister —Saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego, Tormenta de Espadas. George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **El Coco**

Le costó trabajo abrir los ojos. Sentía la cabeza embotada, la respiración atorada, los pies ligeramente adoloridos y unas desagradables náuseas amenazando con hacerla devolver los jugos gástricos de su estomago. Era como si no hubiese comido nada en todo el día y ahora estuviese descompensada.

La brisa casi helada de la noche la habían despertado, como si la llamara. Hace meses que no se sentía una con el viento, y por lo mismo la embargó una extraña presión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que aquella sensación, en realidad, se le antojaba incómoda y asfixiante, no gratificante como le había resultado en siglos pasados, cuando todavía podía llamarse la _hechicera de los vientos_.

Entre gemidos quedos de cansancio y mareos se irguió sobre sus codos, tomándose la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. Ese sitio no era su casa, ni el antro donde había estado. Segundos después identificó el parque al cual había llegado con Naraku.

 _Naraku._

Por unos instantes olvidó que era Halloween. Tenía la firme certeza de que sus Halloween se volverían tan rutinarios y aburridos como todos los demás días del año, sin embargo le sorprendió no encontrar a su viejo amo por ningún lado cuando lo recordó.

—¿En serio me dejó aquí tirada? El muy infeliz… —masculló de mala gana, intentando incorporarse. Sólo faltaba que la hubiese fotografiado.

A pesar de los siglos, lo patán nadie ni nada se lo quitaba, pensó mosqueada y con el gusanito de haber sido burlada mientras intentaba buscar su bolso para llamar a un taxi y volver a casa, regañándose, de paso, a sí misma por lo irresponsable que había sido. Encontró su bolsa a medio metro de ella, pero una ola de incomodidad pesada se instaló en la boca de su estómago cuando vio su celular y billetera tirados descuidadamente a un lado de la bolsa.

Inmediatamente buscó dentro de la cartera negra. El dinero estaba intacto, al igual que las pocas identificaciones que poseía, _pero las fotos_ , las malditas fotos que por alguna estúpida razón que aún no comprendía se empeñaba en llevarlas con ella a todas partes, no estaban.

Y tampoco tardó en encontrarlas. Como si le estuviese ahora gritando, el viento llevó hasta su regazo los trozos de un papel ahora maltratado y con familiares imágenes impresas en ellos. Eran las dos fotos, ambas rasgadas por la mitad, y por unos instantes las miró paralizada por el terror y la angustia.

 _Las fotografías de su hijo y ella._

—Oh, no. No, no, no…

Entonces supo dónde estaba Naraku.

* * *

Su memoria por lo general tendía a ser igual a la de un humano. Con los siglos y su casi permanente metamorfosis se dio cuenta que su cuerpo adoptó también las desventajas y mermadas habilidades de cualquier ser común y corriente hecho de carne y hueso, pero en esta ocasión sus pies lo condujeron a la dirección impresa en la identificación como si siempre hubiese estado destinado a ir allí, como si sus pies conocieran desde antes el camino que él deseaba tomar antes de incluso saberlo.

 _O tal vez era la sangre la que lo llamaba._

El edificio no estaba lejos: un complejo de departamentos de varios pisos con escaleras y elevadores. Un edificio común y corriente para gente común y corriente, ni muy maltrecho ni muy llamativo ni ostentoso. Un edificio habitado por familias que vivían decentemente, pero con lo básico y pocos lujos.

¿Y a dónde más, sino, iba a encontrar a la _familia_ de Kagura?

Tenía con él las llaves robadas y no le costó ningún trabajo entrar. Los pisos estaban desiertos, las ventanas oscuras. Era ya muy tarde y todos dormían. Aún así entró con cuidado, procurando no ser descubierto por nadie ni levantar sospechas, igual que quien lleva la palabra _delito_ en la frente. Igual a cómo entraría un monstruo a una casa.

Además, no sabía quién más podía estar ahí dentro, además del bebé… tal vez un hombre, el padre del niño, o alguna niñera. Después de todo, a pesar de conocer _eso_ de Kagura, desconocía prácticamente el resto de su vida.

El sitio no tenía nada de especial y parecía estar también solitario. Tenía el toque descuidado pero femenino de Kagura, y el olor de ella impregnándolo todo… y también el olor de _él_. El inconfundible aroma no de otra mujer ni de un hombre, sino el olor de una vida nueva. Un olor peculiar, como el aroma de los carros nuevos o la pintura fresca, más parecido al olor de las hojas que nacen en primavera o los ríos rebosantes luego del deshielo, con la primavera en puerta. Sí, mucho más sutil y natural. Una fragancia oculta bajo el aroma del talco y el algodón, el jabón suave y la cálida leche materna con el que se alimentaba.

No se paró siquiera a contemplar el sitio, el lugar a donde quería llegar era claro y literalmente lo estaba llamando. El bebé lloraba frustrado y solo desde una habitación al fondo del departamento. Kagura no se había tomado la molestia de contratar a una niñera, seguramente pensando que volvería pronto… o que él no descubriría nada.

Conforme se acercó a la recamara el olor de esa nueva vida se hizo más fuerte, al igual que los berridos del pequeño bastardo taladrando sus oídos. La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, a excepción de una lámpara giratoria con motivos de Halloween que proyectaba en la pared siluetas de brujas volando sobre escobas, calabazas y gatos enojados en luces amarillas, naranjas, verdes y lilas.

A Naraku se le revolvió el estómago. Caminó hacia la cuna lentamente, como si intentara no hacer ruido. Era la habitación principal, donde también dormía Kagura. El piso era de tatami, había un futón desacomodado en el piso y un tocador de madera contra una de las paredes. El espejo estaba limpio, pero sobre él había un montón de frascos de maquillaje y unos pocos perfumes desordenados, además de algunos envases y frascos de decolorante y tinte para el cabello color lavanda.

Hasta ahora no había encontrado rastros de alguna presencia masculina que habitara la casa de su extensión, lo cual debía indicar que Kagura no se había casado y que básicamente era madre soltera, aunque el padre del niño bien podía vivir en otra casa, tener otra familia, o ser un desconocido con el cual se hubiese enrollado una noche y que dejó con ella un recuerdo para el resto de su vida, y un obstáculo permanente en la de Naraku.

A un lado del futón se encontraba una cuna de madera oscura cubierta por un delgado velo blanco. Un móvil con pequeños muñecos de peluche caía sobre la cama del infante. Cuando estuvo frente a él corrió con lentitud la cortina, saboreando el momento para encontrarse frente a frente con la pequeña y obscena criatura.

Se asomó a la cuna y el bebé, de apenas unos meses de nacido, se removió inquieto entre las sábanas y la suave ropa que portaba. Naraku se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y llamaba a gritos a su madre.

Kagura, _era el hijo de Kagura_.

Kagura teniendo al hijo de otro hombre, al hijo de un humano. De un despreciable humano: indigno, débil, inferior incluso a ella, su propia creación. Rebajándose a revolcarse con un gato inmundo y a dar a luz al fruto de su semilla en lugar de, _por lo menos_ , haber tenido la decencia y la dignidad de sacárselo del vientre cuando aún era incapaz de proferir algún llanto o la más leve risa que la atara de por vida a ese instinto materno: ínfimo, sí, pero que su extensión también poseía.

Kagura _teniendo_ el hijo de otro hombre, de un humano. Teniendo un hijo que _no_ era de él.

Aquella era la última traición. Y la última es siempre imperdonable.

Observando al bebé, todavía impresionado por el descubrimiento y la visión de este, se preguntó cómo diablos había pasado.

 _La última traición era que lo había rechazado._

Él le había propuesto tener un hijo. ¡Incluso se lo propuso hace apenas unos minutos! Un hijo de ella y él para perpetuar la sangre demoniaca que todavía les corría por las venas, por muy efímera y escasa que fuera. Una sangre que nadie más en el mundo poseía y volvería a poseer.

No sólo le propuso tener un hijo, le había dado todo, le había dado incluso más de lo que alguna vez se atrevió a brindarle a Kikyō: no le había ofrecido la muerte como a ella, no. Lo que le había ofrecido a Kagura era _venganza_. La venganza contra los humanos, esos seres que se habían comido sus vidas, la venganza de escupirles a los dioses crueles que los condenaron, restregarles en sus espantosos y orgullosos rostros que no podían acabar con ellos por muchas veces que quisieran cortarles la cabeza.

No sólo eso: le ofreció el consuelo de mitigar aquella soledad que no se atrevían a confesar por medio de un lazo irrompible que no podían negar. Dejarse de tonterías y hacerlo algo real y nítido.

Y ella lo había mandado a la mierda.

Con la ira hirviendo en su garganta, tomó al niño entre sus brazos con una delicadeza y cuidado que contrastaba con los oscuros pensamientos que inundaban su mente.

Al cargarlo, el bebé dejó de llorar. Lo miró con la curiosidad propia de todos los bebés e intentó alzar la pequeña mano hacia su cara en un intento de tocarlo, pero al verlo a los grandes ojos no pudo evitar pensar en la semejanza de la sangre: el bastardo lo miraba todo, incluido a él, con una aterradora fijeza que no se debía al miedo a un desconocido que planeaba hacerla del _Coco_. Tenía la misma mirada de Kanna, aquella mirada de quien lo sabe y entiende todo pero no dice nada, y también poseía la misma tonalidad liliácea, pero oscurecida, y aquella aura de diversión cruel que alguna vez poseyó Hakudōshi. Piel blanca como la de los pequeños albinos, y el cabello profundamente negro como el de Kagura; una melena corta que llenaba su cabeza dictaba ya las futuras formas onduladas que poseería.

No había dudas, era un digno hijo de Kagura, y al parecer había heredado también muchas de las características de sus fallecidos _tíos_. Sus ojos eran más parecidos a los que había poseído Byakuya. Se parecía tanto a su madre y al resto de sus extensiones que daba miedo, y sin embargo había algo en su apariencia que no terminaba de asimilarse a la de su madre y sus hermanos… seguramente los genes desconocidos del padre. Quién sabe, tal vez con los años el pequeño llegara a parecerse más a su padre que a su madre, tenía más sangre humana que demoniaca…

Sin embargo era algo que nunca nadie sabría.

Todavía con el niño en brazos liberó uno de sus brazos y lo elevó en el aire. La piel, músculo y hueso de su mano derecha sufrió una súbita metamorfosis que la transformó en una cuchilla endurecida de carne y hueso, con una punta afilada y mortal.

 _El niño tenía que morir._ Por el bien de Kagura y el suyo.

Ningún humano, y ningún hombre, tenían el derecho a darle un heredero a Kagura. Ninguno excepto él. No importaba la ahora probada fertilidad de su creación: ella era suya, y así lo eran y serían también los vástagos que podía engendrar. Su extensión, por muy libre e independiente que fuera, seguía siendo _su_ creación, y así como él podía decidir si matarla o no, también podía decidirlo sobre los bastardos que salieran de su vientre.

El niño era un obstáculo, un bastardo, una figura hecha de carne, hueso y vida que no sólo significaba la traición encarnada, sino también un obstáculo entre Kagura y él. ¿Y qué madre no pondría a su hijo por encima de cualquier hombre o circunstancia? Una madre era capaz de incluso dar la propia vida por su hijo, y aunque Kagura jamás fue una mujer dulce ni maternal, recordaba muy bien el trato cercano que había tenido con Kanna y Kohaku, ambos niños que lograron remover en ella sentimientos y afectos lo suficientemente fuertes como para influenciar a su propia hermana, la misma representación de la Nada, y dar la vida por Kohaku sabiendo que con ello firmaba su sentencia de muerte. Incluso estaba seguro que se habría comportado de la misma forma con Hakudōshi y Akago si estos hubiesen mostrado más simpatía hacia ella y su causa perdida.

Si había hecho eso por Kanna, quien en innumerables ocasiones se vio obligada a delatarla, y por Kohaku, que no era más que un sirviente suyo, el hermano de una humana que buscaba acabar con ellos, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer por un bebé que había salido de sus entrañas y al cual alimentaba desde su propio pecho?

El niño estaba riendo, y en la cabeza de Naraku resonó una canción de cuna: _duérmete, niño, duérmete ya, que viene el Coco y te comerá…_

Movió la cuchilla. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera él vio el movimiento, inmerso en la furia ciega y aquel dolor que latía en su pecho, el dolor de una traición y rechazo que hasta ahora no había conocido y que dolía igual que si las llamas del infierno lo consumieran hasta volverle no de piedra el corazón, sino cenizas.

Pero la cuchilla se detuvo a centímetros del pequeño y pálido cuello sin siquiera pensarlo. La inocente y fresca risa del bebé lo sacó de su trance. Lo encontró tocando con la pequeña mano la punta del arma que pretendía acabar con su vida, removiéndose agitado contra su pecho, como si el arma mortal que debía estar incrustada en su cuerpo no fuese más que un juguete nuevo y extraño.

Intentó desaparecer los pocos centímetros que habían quedado entre el cuerpecito del niño y su brazo, pero no se movía más que para temblar, como si moverse le costara un trabajo de proporciones titánicas.

El niño debía morir, _pero no podía matarlo._

¡No podía matarlo!

Naraku, frustrado y confundido por sus propia e inesperada duda, con un gruñido apartó la cuchilla del bebé y la transformó nuevamente a su forma humana. Miró fijamente al niño, intentando ver en él aquello que le había impedido matarlo en su momento, _aquello_ que lo había hecho dudar.

No iba a aceptar que sus quinientos años como _humano_ le hubiesen ablandado un corazón ya demasiado oscuro, resentido y putrefacto como para que pudiese sentir compasión hacia una criatura que no significaba otra cosa para él más que un odioso obstáculo, una maquina de dormir, comer y cagar, una traición que no era más que un poco de semilla inmunda entre las piernas de Kagura que demandaba demasiada de su atención.

Pero no encontró nada más que el resentimiento que había nacido en él contra ese niño que representaba todo lo que ahora quería y que no podía ser suyo, que tampoco tenía la culpa de nada, y que aún así odiaba, y que aún así le resultaba imposible matar.

Lo detestaba: lo detestaba por no ser hijo de él. Lo detestaba porque no podía matarlo. Lo detestaba simplemente por existir.

Y sin embargo la extraña e inusual mirada del pequeño, ni mucho menos sus risas, que a sus oídos casi sonaron a burla, fueron incapaces de detener a Naraku cuando sujetó al infante con fuerza y salió del departamento con él, todavía cubierto con mantas abrigadoras, como si temiera que el frío de la noche lo afectara, y sus grandes ojos violetas fueron incapaces de detener a su fracasado verdugo cuando Naraku se dirigió al enorme depósito de basura a unos metros del edificio y ahí lo abandonó sin más, obligándose a no darle siquiera un último vistazo. Temía que sus ojos volviesen a causar el mismo efecto extraño en él y decidiera sacarlo al último momento de la inmundicia y abandono de la basura, que lo hicieran dudar tal y como cuando intentó matarlo, que lo obligase a regresar por él, a devolverlo a los brazos de Kagura y terminar criando al hijo de otro.

Los llantos del bastardo se escucharon opacos bajo la tapa de basura y se fueron apagando conforme el hombre se alejaba. Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento el sonido del camión recolector de basura inundó sus oídos, y ahí supo que todo había acabado; por otro lado, algo le dijo que no había retorno ni marcha atrás.

Había parecido demasiado fácil, incluso para él.

* * *

Bajó del taxi vuelta una demente y apenas se tomó el tiempo de arrojarle unos billetes al chofer. Sin siquiera tener tiempo de despojarse de los tacones corrió escaleras arriba hasta su departamento. Le faltaba el aliento, el lejano mareo del alcohol ingerido seguía entorpeciendo sus movimientos, y el sudor que ya comenzaba a juntarse en su espalda no hacían otra cosa que agregar más angustia a su ya desesperado estado y los oscuros y terribles pensamientos que inundaron su mente desde el descubrimiento de las fotografías desgarradas sobre su regazo.

Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, golpeando cada peldaño con violencia, con sus tacones resonando en el nocturno silencio, sólo podía pensar, una y otra vez, que por una vez en su vida quería, _y debía_ , ganarle a Naraku. Por una sola vez, y jamás volvería a pedir otra cosa.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando alcanzó la puerta de su departamento y pudo ver a través de la ventana una tenue luz. Era la luz de la lámpara de la sala. Ella había dejado todo a oscuras a excepción de la lámpara móvil en el cuarto, junto al bebé.

Pensar en aquello último fue lo único que la hizo reaccionar. Cuando su mano finalmente se atrevió a tocar el picaporte de la puerta y notó que esta había sido abierta, supo que todo estaba perdido, pero no pudo asegurar para quién.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Siempre llegaba _demasiado_ tarde, pero es que ante Naraku, nadie, nunca, estaba a tiempo.

El miedo inicial a enfrentar la verdad y las consecuencias de sus actos desapareció por completo, sustituido ahora por una furia sorda cuando abrió la puerta y entró a la estancia como caballo desbocado. Por unos instantes pareció más que nunca una verdadera bruja enfurecida.

Naraku estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón. Su gesto era mortalmente serio, tan serio como antaño, cuando la atrapaba después de alguna artimaña dirigida a él y orquestada por ella. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo tranquilamente, en contraste con el intenso carmín que refulgía en sus ojos y superaba imponente y terrorífico a la luz amarillenta de la lámpara que golpeaba la mitad de su rostro. Seguía vestido de diablo, y aunque siempre le había parecido un disfraz rozando entre la más extraña mezcla de sensualidad y la ridiculez, ahora no hizo otra cosa más que provocarle un profundo terror. El terror que debía producir realmente encontrase con el mismo demonio, a sabiendas de que se le debe algo no muy grato.

La escena era la del diablo y una de sus brujas enfrentados, en lugar de mirarse como oscuros aliados.

Naraku la vio entrar, pero no dijo nada, aunque seguramente ya le tenía unas cuantas palabras ponzoñosas, o alguna sentencia mortal y terrible, lista para ser escupida en su cara. Kagura no se quedó a escuchar. Le dirigió una mirada amenazante, de advertencia, y corrió hasta su habitación. Él se quedó en el mismo sillón, esperando. Estaba soltando una bocanada de humo cuando escuchó aquel grito desgarrador de ira y dolor. Por unos instantes Kagura sintió que no tendría la fuerza para salir de aquel cuarto cuando encontró la cuna vacía.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Naraku!

Corrió hacia él y le plantó cara, altanera como jamás antes lo había sido, como si no tuviera ya nada más que perder. Naraku, por su parte, levantó el mentón, igual o más altanero que ella.

—Me traicionaste —sentenció, llevándose nuevamente el cigarrillo a la boca.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

Estaba desesperada, con una angustia apenas comparable a la que sentía antaño, cuando sabía que su vida o muerte podía ser decidida con el chasquido de sus dedos, pero jamás otra vida había estado en tanto peligro como ahora. No podía siquiera pensar o hablar elocuentemente.

Por otro lado, el reclamo no hizo otra cosa más que sacarle una risa ladina y casi pretenciosa a los labios de su creador.

—¿Ese bastardo? —murmuró, tirándole el humo en la cara—. Lo mandé a un lugar donde no podrá molestarnos.

—¿Qué le hiciste…? —Intentó sonar firme, amenazante, pero sólo logro que su voz saliera de entre sus labios un tanto débil, ligeramente quebrada. Su corazón latía acelerado, alimentado por el más profundo de los terrores. Cuanto odiaba ser madre—. ¡Dímelo, Naraku! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

—¿Qué te lo devuelva? —Su voz, contraría a la de ella, era rasposa y grave: estaba furioso no solamente por el hecho de que Kagura lo traicionara, sino que le exigiera devolverle al fruto de su traición. Y en el fondo de su voz, en el fondo de todo aquello, por unos instantes su voz tuvo un tono lastimero, de dolor, como si estuviese ya demasiado cansado del mundo y de todos, incluida ella—. ¿Qué te devuelva a ese bastardo? ¿Al fruto de tu traición?

Ella tomó aire para hablar, pero la boca se le secó y los labios se le paralizaron cuando él se levantó, no sin antes aplastar con furia el cigarro contra el cenicero de vidrio. Con una velocidad que Kagura no fue capaz de ver la acorraló contra la pared. Su mano rodeó con firmeza el delgado cuello. El pánico la invadió y no tardó en comenzar a forcejear, tratando de quitarse sus manos de encima.

—No lo haré. No te lo devolveré. Lo he matado —sentenció, escupiendo sus tan ansiadas y venenosas palabras contra el rostro de ella, tan cerca que casi podía besarla, apretando cada vez con más fuerza su cuello. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono casi demente—. Te debería matar a ti también para que te encuentres con ese mocoso en el infierno. Pero no lo haré, Kagura. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo nunca podría ser tan justo con una zorra traidora como tú.

—Nara… ku… —comenzó a gruñir y forcejear con más intensidad. Se le estaba terminando el aliento y el dolor en su cuello era casi insoportable, no tanto como le resultaba la desesperación y el terror que le llenaba las extremidades de escalofríos—. Me estás…

—Lo maté para que no haya nada que se interponga entre nosotros. Todo lo que _tú_ eres me pertenece. Así fue antes y así será siempre. Me deberías agradecer, pequeña puta. Me deberías agradecer por liberarte de ese engendro.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que Kagura dejó de prestar atención a sus manos y brazos para liberarse. Un rodillazo en el estomago le arrancó el aliento y lo obligó a soltar el cuello de la mujer. Cuando estuvo liberada lo empujó con fuerza y Naraku fue a chocar con la mesa, cuyo golpe la hizo volcarse con los pocos platos que se hallaban en ella.

—¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó ella, cayendo de rodillas. Desde su sitio Naraku la miró, y su mirada fue tan penetrante e intensa como el filo de un cuchillo atravesándola.

La mujer se paralizó. No podía pensar, todo sucedía demasiado rápido, y estaba segura de que Naraku no entendería de razones. Aún tosiendo y con la vista medio nublada, ignorando el escándalo y los gruñidos del hombre, corrió hasta la cocina y revolvió desesperada entre los cajones hasta que tuvo entre sus manos un enorme cuchillo. Se maldijo cuando desistió de la idea de conseguir una pistola. Se había detenido por miedo a que, cuando su hijo creciera, pudiese encontrarla.

Había sido una tonta. Ningún arma de fuego creada por humanos podía ser tan peligrosa como un Naraku sintiéndose despechado, traicionado y burlado.

—¡Kagura! —reclamó él desde el comedor, arrojando contra la pared la mesa que había caído sobre su cuerpo. La mesa se rompió por la mitad provocando que un montón de astillas salieran volando.

Cuando logró ponerse en pie no vio otra cosa más que un destello rápido y brillante cortando su vista, y sintió entonces un filo helado atravesando con un tajo limpio su cuello.

Por unos instantes se destanteó y se llevó instintivamente una mano al cuello. La sangre escapaba a borbotones de la herida y otro tanto salió disparada de su boca. Kagura jadeó entre sorprendida y aterrorizada mientras veía al hombre chocar contra la pared, con las manos tomándose el cuello ensangrentado y mirándolo con una furia sólo comparable a cuando, antaño, Naraku hablaba de Kikyō.

No supo si el terror que sintió fue a causa de haber atacado a Naraku tan descaradamente, o por el hecho de que aquella herida no haría efecto alguno mientras siguiera corriendo la noche preferida de su amo y siguiera siendo un demonio, o quizá fue la sonrisa desdeñosa y ladina que él le dedico cuando rápidamente la herida comenzó a regenerarse y la mujer sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en la boca.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese cuchillo, querida? —dijo, enseñándole casi orgullo el cuello ya completamente regenerado. De su ataque no quedaron más que las manchas de sangre impregnando la tela de su disfraz—. ¿Matarme? En quinientos años no has aprendido nada. Sigues siendo la misma estúpida impulsiva de antes.

—¿Dónde está? —insistió ella, ignorando las provocaciones de su amo—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Sé que no lo mataste. No te atreviste, no te atreverías.

Casi escupió la verdad en su cara con una ponzoña que incluso lo superaba a él. Naraku frunció el ceño, casi avergonzado. _¿Cómo podía saberlo?_

—¿Qué no lo mate? ¿Con qué cara aseguras creer conocerme, eh, Kagura? —Se acercó a ella lentamente. La joven tenía el cuchillo en alto, apuntando hacia él. En respuesta, Naraku se encajó el cuchillo en el abdomen, y el gesto de horror en el rostro de la mujer no hizo otra cosa más que extasiarlo. Se encajó un poco más la afilada hoja, como diciéndole que nada de lo que hiciera esa noche podría detenerlo—. Mira que yo creí conocerte y me sales con semejante desaire. Yo te propuse tener un hijo. Lo hice más de una vez, ¿y qué hiciste tú? Le abriste las piernas a cualquier gusano.

—¡Pero Naraku…!

No pudo seguir hablando. Sus manos de pronto estuvieron vacías, tan vacías como la cuna abandonada que yacía en su habitación, y a cambio su cuerpo se llenó de dolor y su boca de un grito. Naraku le había arrebatado el cuchillo y lo había encajado en su vientre, justo en el útero, como si la estuviese castigando por haber dado a luz.

Instintivamente se arrancó el cuchillo del cuerpo, y al hacerlo la sangre comenzó a manar rápidamente, empapando sus piernas y el suelo que pisaba, como si le hubiesen practicado la más brutal de las cesáreas para dar a luz no a la sangre que viene de la vida y al llanto nuevo que grita de terrible emoción ante el mundo entero y desconocido, sino a su propia muerte.

Cayó de rodillas, sintiendo un dolor aún más atroz que el del parto. El dolor, tan visceral como literal, de haber perdido al hijo que pocos meses atrás había salido de las mismas entrañas que en ese momento estaban desgarradas e inservibles, la hizo pensar, por primera vez en su vida, que de verdad había perdido algo mucho más importante que su corazón: su vida, y la vida que había sido capaz de crear.

Al verla en el suelo, con las manos sobre la herida tratando de detener la hemorragia, Naraku sonrió y comenzó a carcajearse como si le hubiesen contado el mejor de los chistes. Si no hubiese sido por la dantesca escena, con la mujer desangrándose en el suelo, el cuchillo ensangrentado tirado en el suelo y el desastre en el departamento, hasta habría parecido tan simpático como el alma de una fiesta de Halloween.

—No seas tan dramática, Kagura —Se sacudió la sangre de las manos, dejando un reguero de pequeñas manchas a su alrededor—. Como si eso fuera a matarte.

—So… soy… humana…

No pudo ver su cara de desconcierto, y apenas se percató del momento en que él se arrodilló a lado de ella y le apartó de la cara el cabello teñido de lavanda. Sus orejas eran redondas, iguales a las de un humano, y a pesar de la mirada casi pérdida, delirante, que se había apoderado de sus ojos, las orbes de Kagura eran cafés. _Naturalmente_ cafés, no rojas y demoniacas como debían ser esa noche.

—¿Qué…? Pero… ¿cómo?

—Idiota engreído… —masculló Kagura casi sin fuerzas, pero con la suficiente firmeza como para hacer mella en el aludido—. Soy humana… y tú pronto… lo serás también… —jadeó, invadida por una aguda punzada de dolor al intentar hablar—. Esta noche… no volví a ser… —No pudo terminar la frase, pero Naraku supo a qué se refería—. El embarazo… me quitó lo que quedaba… tú también te estás… muriendo.

—¿De qué hablas…? —La tomó de los hombros, desesperado, e ignorando su grave condición la zarandeó violentamente—. ¡¿De qué hablas?! Es mentira. ¡Kagura!

—No podemos… vivir para siempre. Ellos nos lo advirtieron… quinientos años es demasiado… y la eternidad… aún más. Hasta los demonios… mueren.

—No, no, no. Es mentira… —Sintió ganas de golpearla, como si con eso pudiese detener el teatro, el truco o la broma de mal gusto que en su desesperación juraba que le estaba haciendo, pero se detuvo.

El charco de sangre comenzó a acercarse a sus rodillas y piernas. La herida en el vientre _no_ estaba sanando. Kagura se estaba muriendo. La herida que le había provocado era profunda y pudo ver a los pequeños y grotescos guardianes del otro mundo acercarse a ella, esperando pacientes como buitres el momento en que la joven diera su último respiro. Era cierto: no era más que una humana.

No estaba preparado. No estaba preparado para acabar con ella. No había querido, desde hace tiempo, acabar con ella. Era como si hubiese matado a Kikyō antes de deshacerse de Onigumo.

Le temía más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo a la culpa y al dolor, y en pos de sus más profundas pesadillas y temores había movido cielo, mar y tierra para deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos.

Kikyō ya no existía, ni tampoco existía esa parte dentro de él que aún la deseaba y la amaba y la odiaba. En su lugar ahora era Naraku por derecho y convicción, y para él Kagura se había convertido, amén de su insuperable sed de obsesión, en lo que alguna vez había sido Kikyō para Onigumo.

—Naraku…

Kagura lo llamó, y él la miró sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, quizás igual o más perdido que ella mientras sus ojos comenzaban a perder la lucidez, el brillo de la vida, y sus jadeos se equiparaban a los pulmones debilitados.

—El bebé… es tuyo.

Como si sólo estuviese reservando las casi nulas fuerzas que le quedaban para pronunciar aquellas palabras, Kagura dejó escapar su último aliento de vida. De pronto, no hubo más jadeos ni gruñidos de dolor, ni un solo movimiento, solamente los ojos abiertos, mirando a ningún lado.

Un silencio y tranquilidad aplastantes recayó sobre toda la estancia igual que el peso de la culpa se instaló dolorosamente sobre los hombros de Naraku, tan dolorosamente como resultaba siempre el momento en que la cicatriz de araña aparecía de nuevo en su espalda, cuando todavía era Naraku y tenía el mundo siempre a un paso de estar en su poder: el mundo nunca terminó de ser suyo, pero Kagura siempre lo había sido desde su mismo nacimiento. Y ahora no había mundo que gobernar. Ahora _ya no_ había Kagura.

Se volvió hacia ella. Los ojos seguían abiertos, inmóviles, y aunque no miraban nada, inmersos en la peculiar opacidad de la muerte, se tomó unos segundos para cerrar los parpados, dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre sobre la piel de la frente aún cálida. Luego se olvidó del cadáver que yacía junto a él, con sus piernas, vientre y rostro ensangrentado.

Cuando se puso de pie y corrió fuera del departamento parte de las suelas de sus zapatos se mancharon de sangre. Dejó un escandaloso camino rojo cuando corrió por el pasillo. Fue escaleras abajo y regresó al mismo sitio donde había dejado al bebé. _Su hijo_. Era su hijo.

No había ninguna traición. La maldita de Kagura lo había engañado. La muy arpía había tenido un hijo de él, concebido seguramente el Halloween anterior. ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Por qué decidir confesarlo hasta el último minuto? ¿Por qué dejarlo cegarse por la ira?

Había estado muy segura de que, lo descubriera o no, no sería capaz de matarlo. Era su hijo, y la sangre llama. El mismo descendiente que le propuso tener. Se confió. Ambos lo hicieron. Jamás pensó que sería capaz, no de matarlo, sino de abandonarlo y matarla a ella. Y la había matado por _nada_. La había matado justamente por lo que deseaba que hiciera, y por primera vez, la muy maldita le había tomado la palabra y traicionera como siempre, decidió ocultárselo.

Las palabras de Kagura resonaban en su mente, insaciables y tormentosas como un enfurecido fantasma mientras corría y la noche clareaba. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por esa razón no había sido capaz de matarlo cuando, de tratarse de cualquier otro niño, le habría arrancado el corazón sin pensarlo dos veces. Por eso Kagura se había negado a que le tocase el cuello en el bar, a que la mirase directamente a los ojos, incluso a esperar para teñirse el maldito cabello porque la muy infeliz pasó ese año embarazada.

Cuán estúpidos habían sido, Kagura y él. Infinitamente estúpidos.

Y mientras corría hacia el depósito de basura donde había abandonado al pequeño y desde la distancia pudo apreciar que ya no había un solo rastro de desperdicios en el lugar, supo al instante el gran error que había cometido. Supo que no había marcha atrás. La pesada sensación que había tenido cuando lo dejó allí finalmente cobró sentido.

Cuando alcanzó el depósito de basura no quedaba más que el ligero olor de los desperdicios en el aire. No había llantos, ni un solo rastro de que ahí hubiese estado un bebé. El aroma del infante se había desvanecido. Miró de un lado a otro, como esperando encontrar el camión recolector, pero este había pasado ya hace mucho tiempo.

Todavía podía alcanzarlo, tal vez. Correr, darse prisa, seguir la ruta del camión. Recuperar a su hijo, matar a los testigos, pero a medio camino los primeros rayos del sol golpearon su rostro igual que un puñetazo de realidad, y la debilidad del estado humano que era su maldición se apoderó de él como si fuese una especie de vampiro.

Y tal vez, de algún modo, se apoderó de él algo similar a la tristeza y la culpa.

* * *

En el Halloween del 2016 estaba en el mismo bar en donde se había encontrado con Kagura un año atrás exactamente. Había mujeres disfrazadas de brujas, pero ninguna de ellas era Kagura. Esta vez, él no estaba disfrazado de nada ni de nadie.

Se llevó la bebida de licor barato a la boca y bebió con prisa. Hace ya mucho tiempo que la noticia estaba olvidada, pero los medios del país se conmocionaron los días siguientes al Halloween del 2015, cuando se dio a conocer el brutal asesinato de una mujer joven en su departamento durante la Noche de Brujas. La policía investigó lo más que pudo, así como al bebé que había sido el hijo de la mujer, pero nadie encontró ninguna pista del infante. Ni siquiera su padre. Incluso investigó por su cuenta la institución gubernamental que regulaba la recolección de basura y los orfanatos de la ciudad, pero nada se había encontrado.

Su hijo, el único descendiente de una raza de sangre ya hace muchos años perdida, quedó en manos de quién sabe dónde y con quién sabe quién, y peor aún, por obra y gracia de las propias manos de su padre.

La vida y el destino, el karma que se empeñaba en hacerlo pagar una tras otra todas las que debía, le había vuelto a jugar chueco. Le había jugado la peor de las pasadas con un… _inocente._ Tal y como él jugó con las vidas de otros, destruyendo también a su paso la vida de decenas de inocentes. Ancianos, hombres, mujeres, niños… nadie se salvaba, el odio, a veces, no discrimina. Y el destino tampoco; el destino como castigo divino, o como un ente etéreo e inmaterial capaz de ser manipulado con tanta maestría como alguna vez hizo con el viento, la esencia misma de la madre de su hijo perdido en un rincón que hasta ahora le era inaccesible.

Los dioses seguramente estaban interviniendo. Los dioses lo estaban castigando no sólo a una eternidad vana de expiación humillante con una muerte que, tarde o temprano, no sabía cuándo, llegaría en una forma humana, tal y como le había sucedido a Kagura. Tal vez en él tardase un poco más, tal vez no… lo que sabía es que lo estaban condenando también al olvido, a que su figura sólo se convirtiese en parte de una leyenda distorsionada de la Perla de Shikon, la famosa leyenda del templo Higurashi; a que su figura se convirtiese en no más que un misterioso asesino que llena las noticias del primero de noviembre luego de sus crímenes en la Noche de Brujas.

 _No era suficiente._

Kagura no iría esa noche. Estaba enterrada, gracias a sus compañeros del teatro, en un cementerio budista que jamás visitaba y que solamente una vez se había atrevido a pisar, no para rendirle homenaje, llevarle flores o incienso, siquiera dedicarle unas palabras, una disculpa, algún insulto, sino para comprobar que realmente estaba muerta, que realmente la había matado y no volvería.

No la encontraría de nuevo en ese mundo, había sufrido ya demasiadas muertes y él ya no tenía ni de cerca el poder de antaño para manejar en sus manos y a su antojo la vida y la muerte. Se habían acabado sus épocas de jugar a Dios, y el único resquicio de creación que había dejado estaba perdido en sabrá el cielo que rincón del mundo.

A Naraku no le quedaba más nada en la vida ni en la que le esperaba. No le quedaba nada más que el rencor, la ira, la frustración contenida que, finalmente, le había vuelto cenizas el corazón. Que lo había consumido, acabando con ella la putrefacción que siempre lo había intoxicado, dejando en su lugar un vacío más pesado y tormentoso que cualquier temor, pesadilla o rencor. La soledad de una vida que no vale nada, que ha perdido todo propósito y motivo, que no espera más que una noche al año para sentir que tiene algo de poder corriendo por sus venas. Algo de vida que no se acaba.

Naraku está solo, está furioso. Esta vez no es el Diablo, es él mismo, perdido y amargo en su propia condena que carcome inútilmente no más que vacío en su interior, que observa amargo a los asistentes del antro bailar en sus ridículos disfraces, tomar, comer y reír. Siente envidia porque saben que es fin de semana, esperan un año entero para salir con sus prendas más extravagantes a divertirse, igual que él espera todo un año para convertirse en aquello de lo que los humanos se disfrazan. Para volverse aquello que tanto temen y que esa noche burlan.

No se burlarán nunca más, y los dioses y el destino tampoco se burlarán de él.

—Bailamos con el diablo todo el tiempo… —susurró fastidiado, cansado, ya muerto en vida, percibiendo el aroma del licor desagradable saliendo de su boca.

Sus manos se vuelven mortales y arremete contra el cantinero que le acaba de rellenar el vaso. Después, contra la gente a su alrededor, en la barra. Los bailarines, los guardias, los meseros y el DJ. Las risas se convierten en gritos de terror, en gritos de dolor y desesperación. Algunos logran salir; _que salgan_ , piensa. Que haya testigos. Que le teman, que teman esa noche con el paso de los años hasta que no les queden ganas de volver a celebrarla. No le queda más que volver a infundir terror en sus apenas semejantes.

Sabe que su hijo está vivo. Lo puede sentir. El viento, la esencia de la mujer idiota que le dio la vida, le lleva su aroma discretamente, lo suficientemente débil como para no encontrarlo, como si la sangre de Kagura que le corre por las venas hubiese dejado en él alguna especie de protección contra la contraparte que complementa la vida dentro de su cuerpo.

Tal vez Kagura lo protege, tal vez se está burlando de él, diciéndole al oído que no todo lo que ella era y podía hacer le pertenece. Algo le tuvo que haber heredado la bruja que tenía por esclava y que fue su madre. Tal vez heredó más de ella que de él, por eso no podía encontrarlo, porque el viento se escapa invisible e inmaterial por entre los dedos, más escurridizo y rápido que el agua. No se ve, sólo se siente. Y luego en sus manos no queda ya siquiera viento, sino la sangre espesa de sus víctimas que se le pega a las manos y se le mete debajo de las uñas.

Ni siquiera conoce el día en que nació su hijo.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _Gitano al creerse deshonrado_ _  
_ _Se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano_ _  
_ _¿De quién es el hijo? Me has engaño fijo_ _  
_ _Y de muerte la hirió_ _  
_ _Luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos_ _  
_ _Y allí le abandonó_ _"_

 **Hijo de la Luna —Mecano**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, después de algunos meses finalmente concluyo este fanfic. Y aclarando algunas cosas: SÍ, LO SÉ. Lo de dejar al bebé en la basura es un recurso muy de telenovela, no crean que no lo estuve pensando, pero en el fanfic Naraku no fue capaz de matar al niño (por este asunto de "la sangre llama", aunque en muchas ocasiones pienso que eso es mentira, pero también varía de persona a persona e incluso de familia a familia), y de alguna forma se tenía que deshacer de él sin matarlo. Y bueno, al menos en mi país no es nada raro que se encuentren bebés abandonados en basureros.**

 **Entre otras cosas, sé que Kagura también parece una madre un tanto desnaturalizada al dejar a un bebé de meses solo. Porque sí, quiere al niño, pero creo que Kagura no sería la madre más responsable o amorosa de todas. Es una idea un tanto ambivalente que tengo con respecto a Kagura: como mencioné en el fic, parece existir en ella cierto instinto maternal, o tal vez fraternal, demostrado por medio de su trato con Kohaku y Kanna, pero definitivamente no es de las personas que saben cómo lidiar con ese afecto, o demostrarlo, así que creo que sería proclive a descuidarse un poco si tuviera un hijo.**

 **En cuanto al asunto de volverse completamente humanos: digámoslo así, la maldición que los Dioses imponen sobre Kagura y Naraku no está exenta de cláusulas, eso indica que con el tiempo, aunque sea mucho, llegará el momento en que ya ni en Halloween volverán a ser demonios, porque las maldiciones no son por cualquier cosa, su fin es castigar. En el caso de Kagura este proceso de cierta forma se adelanta a quedar embarazada y dar a luz. Es algo que sucede también en muchas especies de animales, en donde uno de los padres tiene que sacrificar su vida por el bien de su descendencia, e incluso en los seres humanos el sólo hecho de pasar un embarazo, dar a luz y amamantar provoca en algún nivel deterioro físico en la madre.**

 **A Naraku, tarde o temprano, le sucederá lo mismo esto de quedar como humano para siempre. Y en cuanto a la confesión de Kagura, sé que parece que tardó mucho en decirle la verdad a Naraku hasta que fue demasiado tarde (cosa que definitivamente habría evitado el asesinato), pero según he visto, por lo menos con mi propia madre, cuando ella piensa que estoy en peligro hace todo menos actuar o pensar lógicamente (se los juro, por su mente pasan las calamidades más espantosas cuando la realidad es que solamente no encontraba mi celular). Así que por esta razón Kagura está más apurada en saber qué rayos hizo Naraku con su hijo, y ya cuando trata de decirle la verdad este directamente la ataca y ella tiene que defenderse.**

 **En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
